


Welcome to Teddytopia

by Babbling



Series: My imaginary friend [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONF (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: (if you can even call that angst), Donghun and Jun are finally also mentioned, Drunk Jun, F/F, F/M, Fighting, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Jun as toyshop owner, Light Angst, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sehyoon is whipped, Wowson being cheesy cute fluff, get him Chan, oblivious jun, soo much fluff, wow and Chan as friends, wowkwan wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Spinoff to "My imaginary friend" (Attention: Spoiler!)Chan’s life is wild…well, actually not, but moving from America to Korea, just because your best friend tries to find his disappeared imaginary friend, and also first love, is wild enough for a whole life, in Chan’s opinion. Especially if this invisible friend seems to indeed be real and they are now living as a happy couple, leaving Chan as the lonely single best friend.However, everything goes even more downhill for him, when he finds out that one of Sehyoon’s best friends is his first crush from university, called Jun, who still thinks he is a weird stalker. Okay, he had also called him cute but that didn’t really save his reputation…right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: This not the second part but merely a spin off! To read the second part, please click on the "My imaginary friend" series
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back with the promised Spinoff to my first ff "My imaginary friend"  
> For everybody who hasn't read that ff, I would recommend you to read it first, because you can indeed read this fic without knowing ";My imaginary friend" but you'll be spoilered...so read the other first :)
> 
> For all the people that already know me and are here because of "My imaginary friend", welcome back :D nice to see you all again. I hope we'll have a good time again like we had last time :)
> 
> I decided to write this, because I'm too often bored (in school) and I thought Chan deserves better. I also wanted to get Jun and Donghun in more but sadly Donghun comes too short here too :/ However, his time to shine will come soon too hehe.
> 
> This ff won't be as...ähh big and long as my last one, because it's merely a spinoff, but there will, of course, be plot too.
> 
> Now, I hope, you'll have fun reading this new work of mine :D

„I should have stayed at home…I’m way too tried. Why did I even have to come in the first place? Seungjun didn’t have to, too, and it’s the birthday party of your boyfriend, not mine…”  
  
Chan climbed out of the car, loudly whining and letting his shoulders hang down unmotivated.  
He got an annoyed glance from Jason.  
  
“Seungjun isn’t coming, because he is on a business trip. Believe me, he would rather be here. And my boyfriend is also a friend of yours and knows you for years. So, stop acting like a stubborn child and don’t ruin the fun for everybody else. Why are you like this anyway? Normally you can’t get enough of events like this…”

“Yeah, well normally I’m not dead tired and just got rejected for the probably hundredth job, in the last three months…So please let me be miserable for once.”

Jason, who had already been some steps in front of him, sighed, turned around and came back.  
When he had reached him, he put a reassuringly hand on his shoulder and look directly into his eyes.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find something soon. They are all dumb for not employing someone as incredible as you…”

“Easy for you to say…you’ve got a job and even a really good-looking boyfriend who also makes good money. It must be easy for you…”

The other shook his head.

“It’s never just easy. And the past years were a simple nightmare, so I’m extremely happy, my life is finally working out the way I want it to, for once. Yours will soon, too. I’m sure about it.”

A soft smile appeared on his best friend’s face and he pulled him into a quick hug, before he let him go again and started to walk in the direction of the entrance of the apartment complex, Sehyoon lived in. Chan followed him slowly, still not really in a better mood.  
After his last rejection, he actually had wanted, to just stay at home, in a hoodie, eating pizza and watching a movie, but then Jason had suddenly stood in front of his door and reminded him that today was the evening of the birthday party to which he was also invited.  
He had still tried to not go, but Jason was extremely stubborn and nearly dragged Chan out of his apartment and into the car, leaving no space for resistance. He still wore a hoodie, though.

They both entered the house and stepped into the elevator, without saying anything and it felt weird. Normally they were always talking and joking and this to a great extent because of himself.  
Chan usually hated silence between two people, but today was just not his day. Eventually, they reached their destination and Jason knocked at a door at the end of the light-brown painted floor. Not even ten seconds later, a tall, dark haired and extremely handsome man opened.  
He immediately started to smiley brightly, as soon as he spotted Jason, and the younger returned it, not any less happy looking. He stepped forward and kissed the other man on his lips.

“Happy Birthday!” Jason cheered afterwards and handed his boyfriend a little package, wrapped in black and white wrapping paper.

“I specially bought paper with your favorite colors. I hope, you’ll like it.”

“Are black and white even real colors…,” Chan mumbled under his breath but the other two ignored him.

“I’ll probably love it, just because it’s a gift from you.”

Chan, who had watched the whole scene, while standing behind Jason, felt the need to roll his eyes. Not because he wasn’t happy for his friend or thought they weren’t totally made for each other, but because he wanted to finally feel the same. To finally also have someone by his side who would understand him the way in which Sehyoon understood Jason and the other way around. Even if that meant he would also turn into such a cheesy mess like them.

After seemingly hours, the older invited them in, at last, and they entered his apartment.  
Chan had been here before, once, and it was a bright, quite big one.  
It probably was expensive too and there was definitely enough room for two people. He actually only waited for Jason to eventually move in with Sehyoon.  He knew they both wanted it, but until now, nothing had happened. Indeed, they were only dating for a year but if it was really true, what they both had told him, they knew each other way longer, since Jason’s childhood, and had always lived together.  Chan still didn’t quite know what he should think about their stories. On the one hand, it sounded completely crazy and he had even thought his friend had gone insane, back when he had told him about his invisible friend, with which he had fallen in love and that he wanted to search for him, but them both now being here, together as a happy couple and Sehyoon even telling stories about the time they had been in Highschool, seemed to be proof enough that it all really must have been real. He had stopped thinking about it, a while ago. It only gave him a headache and he simply explained the whole thing with fate, like they did too.

“It’s nothing big,” brought him Sehyoon’s voice back to reality.

“Only you two, me and my two other friends…I thought it would be nice to just chill a little, eat something tasty and get to know each other better, since Chan hasn’t met them yet and you also only two times…”

Jason’s eyes flashed with excitement.

“Chicken?” He wanted to know, his face full of expectations.

The older laughed and pulled him closer, one arm wrapped around his waist and they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Of course.”

Then they kissed again and Chan decided to go into the living room first, giving them some private space. He really hoped the other two friends of Sehyoon were similar lonely like him and not already snogging on the couch or something. He didn’t think he could cope with that in the moment. The problem was, it wasn’t only Jason who was in a happy relationship. Not long ago, Seungjun had also found his happiness in an older, extremely pretty looking boy, with red dyed hair and big brown deer eyes, called Hyojin. It had taken a while, until he had realized his true feelings for his former roommate and even more time, till they finally got together, because Seungjun had been convinced that Hyojin would never return his feelings. Well, surprise…he did after all. Now they were even more inseparable than before and Chan had thought that wouldn’t be possible, but he learnt something new every day.  Still, the three of them had always been the single ones, well except Jason for a short while how it seemed, but now he was the only one of them who was left alone.

At least Chan was lucky for once on this day. When he stepped into the living room, there were indeed two men already sitting on the two couches, but they weren’t in any way kissing or doing anything similar. Instead there was a quite big gap between them and they talked quietly.  
However, as soon as they saw Chan standing in the door uncertainly, they stopped and turned to him, smiling friendly. He was about to return their smile and introduce himself, when his eyes fell on the tall, light brown-haired man, who sat on the right couch, and his words got stuck in his throat.  
Without being able to really believe what he was seeing, he stumbled a little bit back and to top it all, began to cough. Chan needed some time, until he could normally breath again and the two men watched him with worried expressions.

“Is everything okay?” The first of them asked. He had also brown hair, but a bit darker, and his eyes reminded Chan of a little puppy. A quite sad one though…

He nodded, still not fully trusting his voice and the darker brown-haired man smiled again, before he made a little bow.

“My name is Donghun.” He introduced himself.

Chan tried to return the smile, his eyes nervously flickering to the other man, again and again.

“Nice…to meet…you,” he somehow got out, his voice still hoarse, “my name is Yuchan but you can call me…Chan…”

Now it was the other man’s turn.

“I’m Junhee, but call me Jun.”

 _‘I know,’_ Chan thought and for the first time he dared to look directly in the familiar face. Jun returned his stare and frowned. You could practically see that his brain was working and Chan couldn’t help but find the thoughtful expression cute. _‘No! Not again!’_ He scolded and then nearly slapped himself. Meanwhile Jun seemed to have gotten the right thought, he had searched for.

“Wait…I know you, right?” He asked, his voice sounding extremely excited and a bright smile replaced his previous so serious face.

Chan wanted nothing more than to just disappear. This day was going completely wrong, since it had started this morning. In the meantime, Donghun watched them curiously.

“You know him? How?”

“Do you remember the cute little freshman that always stalked me but hardly ever got a word out? Well, that’s him!”

Now he was grinning brightly and Chan hated that he thought, that Jun looked extremely adorable that way, because the other had just stamped him as a maybe cute, but at the same time also shy and weird stalker. Donghun eyed him, obviously surprised.

“Really? You’ve told me he is small and I think he is taller than you…”

“He grew! And he isn’t that much taller…also he was just so cute that I probably thought he had to be small…,” Jun defended himself.

Meanwhile, Chan didn’t say or do anything. He just stood on the same spot, the whole time, feeling dead inside and wanted nothing more than to simply go home. Of course, he had to meet his first real crush from University, nearly three years later, at the party of the boyfriend of his best friend. No need to mention that in the past, he hadn’t had any ideas about approaching the boy he liked, and it ending in a complete, embarrassing disaster. At least Jun didn’t seem to hate him. He only thought he was a cute, immature boy which was nearly as awful, because Chan realized every time, he looked into the brown eyes, that he wasn’t completely over his crush yet. But nobody wanted a cute little kid as a date.

Suddenly Jason and Sehyoon appeared behind him in the door. The younger waved everybody hello, still smiling happily.

“Hey.”

The other two waved back and Jason looked questioning at Chan.

“You’re still standing?”

“I just was about to sit down,” he murmured and took the place furthest away from Jun, next to Donghun. The latter gave him a look as if he exactly knew, how Chan felt and patted his back sympathetically. He decided that the older now was his favorite person in the room. Who needed friends like Jason which pushed him in a situation like this, anyway?

Even though the evening had started quite bad, at least for Chan, it became an entertaining one. The food was good (mostly because it was chicken and chicken was always good in his opinion) and Donghun was a really nice and funny person, in contradiction to his sad eyes. The couple pulled themselves together and only cuddled with each other but didn’t kiss the whole time, like Chan had feared.  And well…Jun was nice too. He maybe looked threatening at first, but in reality, he was apparently nothing more than a big, fluffy goof ball. He tried multiple times to make a joke but ended up laughing about it more, than getting a word out, and nobody except him found them funny at all.  
The thing was, Chan didn’t know why but it somehow made him only feel even more attracted to the older and he was sure that that was a bad thing. Still, near the end of the party, he had nearly forgotten about his past encounter with Jun or the job rejection but then Jason decided to speak up and that brought him back to the dark reality which was called his life,

“You have no idea! Channi was in such a bad mood earlier…seriously he was no fun…but now he seems to be okay again.”

All eyes and attention were immediately on him and like so often on this day, he wished to just somehow disappear.

“Really? Why?” Sehyoon wanted to know and looked at him, frowning.

He was just about to answer, but like so often his best friend was faster,

“He got rejected for another job and he needs the money…his rent just got more expensive.”

Chan glanced at Jason angrily. Why couldn’t he just shut up, when he was drunk?  Donghun put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Is there anything we can do to help you? I would employ you, but I sadly don’t own my workplace…”

“No, it’s okay. I’m gonna find something or I’ll just move to a cheaper apartment or I don’t know…”

He actually had no idea what he should do but he wouldn’t admit that in front of everybody. He was an adult now, after all.

“Till you find something, you can work in my shop...while you are searching…” Jun suddenly spoke up.

Perplexed Chan looked at him.

“I could need some help anyways and as long as you are good with children…”

“He owns a toy shop for kids,” Sehyoon helpfully threw in and Jun nodded confirming.

Chan couldn’t believe his own ears and his eyes grew even wider.

“Wait…you studied, just to become a toy shop owner in the end?”

He hadn’t really intended to say it aloud, but it slipped out and now it was too late, to take it back. Once again, he was showing his best side in front of Jun…he really knew how to not act around the person he liked.  But the other just shrugged his shoulder, seemingly not really feeling offended by his thoughtless comment.

“I love to make people happy and children are more than happy in my shop…so it also makes me happy. Isn’t that the most important thing in life? Being happy?”

He had a point, but Chan had no time to express this thought, because Jason had to interject something again,

“Chan-ah is really good with kids. Most time he behaves like one too…except today. Today he is just a grumpy cat…,” he squeaked and Chan signalized Sehyoon with a glance, to get his drunken boyfriend under control.

The latter, however, only pulled him even closer and started to fondly stroke his hair. Chan couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes at them, like so often. Why did they have to be so annoyingly cute?

“Well, the same applies to Jun. He is a five-year-old in the body of an old man.”

“Ey!” Jun crossed his arms, pouting a little offended but Donghun ignored him.

“I think he never really grew up and that’s why he now owns the toy shop. Not because the kids are happy but he is the most. You should see him play with them.”

He begun laughing.

“You should definitely take his offer and even if it’s only to see him crawling on the floor.”

Meanwhile Jun’s face had gotten a light pink shade but he did not respond to the taunts of the other. Instead he turned to Chan who nearly got a heart attack when he noticed it.

“So, what do you say?” The older asked.

“Huh?”

 _‘That hadn’t sounded intelligent, at all. Well done, Chan.’_ He congratulated himself in his head.

“About my offer…to work in my shop…with me.” The other explained.

At the ‘With me’ part, he could hardly prevent himself from choking on is own saliva.

“I mean, I can’t provide you with a fortune, the shop isn’t that big, but it should be enough for you, to pay your rent for now…But if you don’t want to, I would—”

“No! It’s really kind of you, of course I want to take your offer…if you are really okay with it…”

Jun smiled at him and his heart seemed to stop beating for some seconds.

“I wouldn’t have asked you, if I wasn’t sure that I want you to work with me. I think you’ll fit well.”

Chan could only stare at him with big eyes, the other looking back, with his own soft brown ones. However, his best friend had to destroy the moment.

“Sehyoon-ah, do you have ice cream? I want ice cream!” He suddenly whined loudly and even his boyfriend rolled his eyes at him, now.

“I just remembered that I swore myself to prevent you from ever getting drunk again…”

But it only took Jason to start pouting, to let the other smile fondly at him and get up to search for some ice cream in the freezer. God, Sehyoon was so whipped... When he returned with a bowl and a spoon, Jason quickly grabbed them and started eating. Everything went silent, except for his eating noises, and Chan couldn’t hold back a yawn. The full attention (except maybe Jason’s, he was completely focused on his food) was immediately on him, once more.

“You are so cute,” Donghun said ecstatically.

Chan felt his face heating up.

“No, I’m just tired…” he mumbled quietly but everybody heard it anyways.

“How did you come here?” Sehyoon wanted to know, already kind of knowing the answer.

“With Jason’s car…”

The other sighed and looked at his boyfriend who had sort of passed out in the past five seconds, the spoon still in his mouth.

“I would prefer to not let him go anywhere anymore today…I could drive you though.”

“No need, I can do that too.” Donghun offered.

Chan smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you.” Sehyoon said and then stood up and picked up the sleeping Jason.

“I’ll better tuck him in. The boy can’t drink much…” He carefully stroked a hair strand out of his face, before walking to his bedroom, his boyfriend in his arms. The rest looked after them, until Jun got up first.

“Well, I’m gonna go now too.”

Donghun raised his eyebrows at him.

“Jun-ah, we are all going now. The party has ended. You’ll surely be able to endure us five more minutes, right?” He said, as if he was talking to a little child and Chan laughed while Jun lightly slapped the older on his arm. Then he also started to laugh, because he knew the other had only meant it as a joke.

“Stop teasing me!” He said and suddenly came really close to Chan, to whisper into his ear,

“He is the worst.”

“I’ve heard that!”

While the other two started laughing again and went to get their coats, still bickering, Chan felt like his stomach was riding a rollercoaster. He started to regret taking Juns’s offer, but he really needed the money. And maybe he also somehow wanted to spent more time with the older. Maybe he hoped to eventually get closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie I'm briefly talking about in this chapter is actually a German movie called "Nussknacker und Mausekönig" (The Nutcracker and Mouse king) but I didn't know that, when I wrote it and now I don't want to change it because it fits well. Just imagine an awesome toyshop :"D and more isn't needed. 
> 
> Also important information!  
> I don't know if I will be able to upload regularly or at all the next two weeks because I'll travel to America next Saturday :D (and I'm so excited). But I won't take my laptop and I don't know how much time and Wifi I'll have. Sorry I'll try my best for you guys :) (That is also the reason why this chapter is so short TT I have no time to write much in the moment)
> 
> Now have fun, like always <3

As if he was frozen, Chan stood in front of a cute little shop with the name “Teddytopia”, on the following Monday. He had no idea what he should think about the name, but it somehow sounded very Jun like. The display window was full with all sorts of toys and cute stuffed animals and he knew that he would have loved to enter this shop as a kid. It was quite busy, too.

He took a deep breath and entered the building and when he opened the door, a little bell announced his entrance. The inside wasn’t big, but colorful and crammed with everything a child’s heart could wish for. Chan immediately had to think about the toy store of Clara’s uncle in the movie Nutcracker and Mouse king. Okay it hadn’t been the original storyline, but he still had loved the cartoon.

“Wow…” He whispered and looked around curiously, eager to not miss a thing.

Except him were two families there, too, and a woman stood in the doll section, seemingly searching for a good birthday present for her daughter. No sign of Jun though, the cash desk was unoccupied. Slowly, Chan started to wander through the shop, amazed by all the different stuff he would have loved as a kid (and still did, if he was honest with himself). Then suddenly, he heard the sound of the familiar voice, he had searched for,

“There it is. I really had one left in the storeroom. You are lucky, it’s the last one.”

Chan cautiously went into the direction of which he thought he had heard the voice from, his heart beating faster. He looked out from behind a shelf and saw Jun who was in the act of handing the woman, Chan had seen earlier, a box with a doll inside.

“Oh, thank you so much! It was his biggest birthday wish and he would have been so sad to receive another model.”

_‘So, it wasn’t for her daughter but son…Never judge too fast…,’_ he thought and watched Jun leading the mother to the cash desk. She payed, a bright, happy smile on her face and left with light steps. The people seemed to indeed become happy here. Afterwards, Chan nervously approached the older, who had started humming softly, while organizing his desk. When his eyes fell on him, however, he stopped and the bright smile appeared on his face again.

“Oh, you are here.” He said.

„Yeah…“

Awkward silence.

_‘Oh my God, just say something!’_ Chan thought in his head, feverishly searching for words, he seemed to have forgotten right now.

“Cool shop…I like the name.” He somehow got out after a while.

Jun grinned.

“Thanks. I actually intended to only sell Teddy bears, because I really love Teddy bears, but in the end, I decided to make a proper toy shop out of it and I’m glad, I did. But of course, you are not here because of my life stories, right? So, have you thought about my offer?“

Chan nodded.

“I’ll do it, if you still want me.”

“Awesome! Welcome in the team! Ah…the team consists only of the two of us…I need to find another person soon…But for now, it should be enough.“ 

And like that, Chan joined Jun’s business.

* * *

 

“Wait, Jun? You mean the Jun?! The senior from University, you had a crush on?”

Seungjun stared at him with big eyes and an opened mouth. Chan sighed.

“Yes, exactly…”

Hyojin who had just walked in with a bowl full of snacks, put it down and looked at them questioningly.

“Jun…?” He asked, while placing himself on the couch next to Seungjun, who wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. The two had taken long, to finally get together, but now they looked extremely good next to each other. Why was Chan only surrounded by couples that looked like they had jumped right out of a cheesy movie? Maybe he should get knew friends…

Meanwhile Seungjun started explaining the meaning of Jun’s name to his boyfriend,

“Ahh right, you don’t know about it, because I wasn’t allowed to tell you back then. Basically, Jun was Chan’s first real crush and the guy which let him realize that he maybe wasn’t as straight as he thought. Anyway, he was too afraid, to just ask him out on a date and acted completely weird instead…Do you remember the incident, when the fire alarm went off, because someone had set a trash can on fire? Well, that was Chan’s doing, because he wanted to surprise Jun with a cake for his birthday but it didn’t go the way it was supposed to, obviously.”

Hyojin couldn’t hide a laughter, before he looked at Chan with eyes full of compassion.

“So, what is with that guy?” He wanted to know after a short moment.

“It looks like he is the best friend of Sehyoon. You know, Jason’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh” Chan repeated and buried his head in his hands. Now his words were only a dull murmur,

“But you guys don’t know the best of it yet…I just visited him in his shop and guess what…I will start working with him tomorrow.”

Seungjun looked at him baffled.

“Oh shit.” He said after some moments.

Hyojin however only rolled his eyes at them.

“Seriously? What is so bad about this? That is your chance Chan! Now you can ask him out after all. Or don’t you like him anymore?”

Chan looked at him horrified.

“Are you crazy?! He still thinks I’m a weird stalker. So why should he want to go on a date with me?”

“He hired you…Believe me, when I tell you, he wouldn’t do that if he seriously would think something is wrong with you or couldn’t stand you. Maybe he thought you were cute and also liked you.”

“He still wouldn’t go out with me, if he thinks I’m cute. It means, he thinks I’m childish…”

“Oh, c’mon that is not true and you know it! Stop putting yourself down or you’ll never get a date. And not, because nobody wanted you, but because you didn’t give them a chance or tried.”

“You took over three years to get together, because you didn’t try!” Chan shot back, more and more angry. He knew that Hyojin was right, but he couldn’t admit that right now. Instead he held against everything, the older said.

“Well, because of that we nearly lost each other, remember?! So, I’m sorry, if I try to prevent you from going through the same shit.”

The other, too, was now more incensed and they both stared at each other with crossed arms and drawn together eyebrows. Seungjun in their middle seemed to feel very uncomfortable.

“Stop arguing. That is so unnecessarily…”

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him and he slightly ducked his head.

“However, Hyojin is right. Because we didn’t dare to try, we nearly lost each other. And maybe you should also just…try. I mean what is the worst that can happen?”

Chan gave him the ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“From tomorrow on, we are co-workers…I mean it couldn’t get more awkward than having to work with each other, after a rejection…”

“Then just wait and see for a little while. Watch how he acts around you and when you think you could have a chance, you ask him out.” Hyojin suggested who apparently had calmed down again while Seungjun snuggled himself in his side and he started fondly caressing his hair.

Chan really needed to get other friends. But at the same time, they always had the best advice and helped him a lot, so maybe he would endure it a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the day;  
> Did you know that there are two stories of how the Teddy bear got invented?  
> I didn't (because I never really thought about it) but apparently it's not certain if the Teddy bear was invented by Steiff (a really famous German stuffed animal manufacturer. There is even a quite big museum in Germany about it) in Germany in 1902 or a russian immigrant in the US...interesting^^ (you can google the exact stories and decide for yourself which story you find more convincing). But fact is that it got it's name from the American President Theodore Roosevelt.  
> Now this ff even teaches you stuff hehe
> 
> I'll hopefully see you next week :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMAMARAMAMARAMAMA EY~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D  
> My trip to the strange, far far away USA starts in a few hours. I have to get up so early (sigh)...But omg, I'm not ready! :"D  
> I'm done packing so I have some free time left hehe  
> And I thought, I'll use it to update another chapter, before I'm gone for a while. Maybe there will be a chapter while I'm in the US but I can't promise anything :")  
> I'll probably realize that nothing I've ever wirtten about America is true :"D I've never been there before.
> 
> Btw, I always try to reply to all your comments (bc they are seriously so precious to me :) Pls never stop writing them, they get me through my busy school weeks <3) but sometimes I have no time to reply, so it can take a little while (bc replying on my phone is horrible), but I definitely will.
> 
> That's enough boring stuff, here is the new chapter~

Working with Jun wasn’t as awkward as Chan had feared. Actually, it was really fun. He loved being in the shop, making children happy and feeling like he was also one of them again. What he hadn’t expected though, was Jun to act like one too. The serious man, who could be a model or an idol disappeared and left back, a seemingly five-year-old, totally in his element, while advising kids and parents which toy they should preferably get. Chan suddenly didn’t know anymore, why he had always been so scared of simply talking to the older. Now he knew that he maybe could look extremely serious and terrifying but was actually soft. At least as long, as you didn’t do anything to make him angry or offended. 

One week after another seemed to pass in a blink of an eye and after a month Chan felt completely comfortable around the other. They often talked, when the shop wasn’t busy or sometimes went to get dinner or lunch together. But spending so much time with Jun didn’t help him, getting over his crush. Instead he felt himself falling deeper and deeper for him and he started yearning to be able to spend even more time with Jun. What gave him hope though, was that the older also seemed to feel really comfortable around him and often touched him in subtle ways. Like when he needed to get past him and carefully placed a hand on his waist or when Jun casually put a hand on his arm while they were talking. It wasn’t much but these moments meant the world to Chan and started to strengthen him in the idea of asking the other out someday.

That was also what he proudly announced to Jason an afternoon, after they had met to eat lunch together. His friend looked excited.

“That is amazing! I’m so happy you finally became confident enough. Your younger self didn’t even want to think about a date, because you were so scared.”

He grinned.

“Well…I haven’t asked yet and he hasn’t said yes yet, so you should save your happiness for when it has worked out.”

“Of course, it will work out! I mean look at you. You are really handsome and cute at the same time and there was definitely tension between you two, when I visited you in the shop last week. I can’t know it for sure, but I think he likes you too.”

By now they had nearly reached Jun’s shop, to which Jason had wanted to accompany him and Sehyoon was supposed to pick him up from. 

“Really?” Chan asked, still not fully convinced but happy at the thought of the possibility.

His friend nodded and squeezed his hand.

“It’s a bit like when Seungjun and Hyojin didn’t get their shit together, remember?”

“That’s different! Everybody already thought they were dating and we are just working together…”

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

“If you don’t do anything it will become the same, believe me.”

Chan sighed, a little annoyed.

“I’ll ask him out today, okay? Right after he also comes back from lunch break…”

At this a smile appeared on Jason’s face and he pulled Chan into a tight hug.

“Everything will work out. You can do this.” Were his encouraging words.

In that moment a car parked next to them and nobody else than Sehyoon got out. He immediately walked over to Jason and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before he turned to Chan and smiled at him friendly.

“Hi, nice to see you. How are you?”

Meanwhile, Jason snuggled himself as close as possible to the older so that they looked more like one person than two. Chan knew that they weren’t really over their trauma with the whole losing, finding each other and then Sehyoon nearly dying and because of that them losing each other again thing. He clearly remembered how broken Jason had seemed after the older had been transported to the hospital, without much hope of ever waking up from the coma again. Chan, too,  would never forget the night, in which a crying Jason had called him and asked him to pick him up from the hospital. At first, he had thought his friend had been the one who had gotten into the accident, so he was extremely relieved when he saw him sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room, full of blood but apart from that seemingly healthy. However, his relieve was quickly gone, when he realized how horrible Jason felt.

Like so often his best friend answered instead of him and that brought Chan back to reality,

“He finally wants to ask Jun out! Can you believe it? Wouldn’t that be amazing? We could go on couple dates together.”

He smiled happily at his boyfriend who against all expectations didn’t return it, like he usually did. Instead he looked baffled. His eyes flickered from Jason to Chan and back again.

“Wait…what? He wants to ask Jun out?”

Jason nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, he’s finally brave enough.”

By now Sehyoon’s expression had changed to dismayed and a little horrified.

“You don’t know that…” He interrupted himself, seemingly not sure where to start.

“You shouldn’t.”

His boyfriend’s face was full of outrage, while Chan was kind of lost. Jason freed himself from Sehyoon’s arms and looked at him angrily.

“Why are you saying something like this? Do you know how long it took him to finally become confident enough, to ask him out and now you are trying to stop him and destroy his confidence again. Why?!”

“No, that’s not how I meant it…I didn’t know that Chan liked him or I would have told you sooner but Jun, he—”

But he wasn’t able to end his explanation nor did he need to. Because right in that moment Jun walked around the corner, smiling brightly and seemingly really happy. But he wasn’t alone. Next to him walked a beautiful woman, laughing about something he must have said. Their hands were entwined and they slightly swung them back and forth, without noticing their spectators who watched them with wide, unbelieving eyes. When they reached the entrance to the shop, they turned to each other and talked a little more, before Jun leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Chan felt like he was getting sick but couldn’t look away. Therefore, he had to watch, how the man, he liked, smiled fondly at the woman and softly stroked some hair out of her face, before she waved him goodbye and walked away. Jun looked after her for some seconds, before he unlocked the door, still not noticing his friends, standing some meters away, and entered his shop.

After some time Sehyoon sighed frustrated.

“That was what I meant…He got a girlfriend recently…and it’s not his first one. Actually, he is quite convinced that he is straight…”

Jason snorted.

“Like you were, before you met me?”

His boyfriend nodded at pulled him closer again.

“Exactly. He had some major crushes on boys back in our Highschool, but he still doesn’t want to admit to himself that eventually his relationships never work out in the end, because he doesn’t really like the woman he dates. I mean, he does like them, but that’s it. I think he has never been in love and that’s why he doesn’t know how it feels like. I have to know it best, right?”

Chan still wasn’t able to move or take his eyes away from the door behind which Jun had disappeared. How was he supposed to go in there like this, again?

“Did you also consider that he maybe really is straight?” He mumbled after a while, feeling completely dejected.

“Not everyone is gay after all, you know”

Sehyoon’s stare was full of sympathy.

“That is true and of course, I can’t know for sure how he feels, but I’m also his best friend and I’ve never seen him truly happy in one of his relationships with woman…believe me.” He tried to cheer up the younger, but without much success.

“Maybe he just hasn’t found the right woman yet? Maybe his new girlfriend is the right one?”

“Isn’t it always about finding the right person? Maybe that’s indeed a woman but it could also me a man. It could be you. Doesn’t love kind of just happen? One day we simply fall in love and usually we can’t decide who that person will be.”

Sehyoon had a point.

“Are you okay?“ Jason asked carefully and Chan nearly started to laugh.

Of course, he was totally okay…He had just found out that his crush was in a relationship with a woman but apart from that he couldn’t be better. Still, he knew that his friend seriously cared about him and that all this wasn’t his fault, so he forced himself to smile.

“Sure…it was just a stupid crush after all…”

His friend obviously didn’t buy it and even Sehyoon raised his eyebrows.

“I still think he likes you though…” Jason said and his boyfriend nodded in agreement.

“Maybe he’ll realize it someday…don’t give up. I know he is stubborn…” He sighed. “And we can’t force him to anything, you know. He needs to sort out his feelings himself. All you can do is try helping him.”

“Should I go and tell him, you suddenly felt sick and went home?” Jason offered but Chan shook his head. At this his friend hugged him once more.

“You can get through this. If you need anything just call me, okay?”

He let go of him again and got into the car, while his boyfriend stayed behind. Sehyoon looked at him with an unreadable expression, before he laid an encouraging hand on his upper arm.

“I know how you feel and how hopeless the whole situation looks like, but believe me when I tell you that it’s never easy and the way it looks like. Don’t give up, maybe everything will eventually settle itself.”

“Was that how you felt, when you thought Jason was dating Seungjun?” Chan asked the older quietly and he saw long forgotten pain flash over his face.

He sighed, before he nodded slowly. Then he smiled softly at the younger, trying to give him some strength.

“Jason and me, Seungjun and Hyojin…it wasn’t easy for all of us. Sometimes you have to fight to get what you want and I know that you aren’t a person that just gives up. I also know Jun and he hasn’t stopped talking about you since my birthday…”

Some hope rose in Chan again.

“Thank you.”

“No problem…”

Sehyoon was about to turn around and accompany his waiting boyfriend in the car, when a question Chan had wanted to ask him for a long time by now, suddenly broke out of him,

“Is it really true that you know me since Highschool?”

He saw how the older froze and then slowly nodded.

“It is. I know you just as long as Jason knows you. I always hoped we could become friends someday…I really liked you, you made him and me laugh a lot…” A fond smile played at his lips at the thought and Chan also started to feel a little better.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t see you back then. But I like you too, you are a nice guy. I wouldn’t have anything against being friends.”

“Really?” Sehyoon beamed at him happily.

They quickly exchanged numbers, before Sehyoon cheerfully got in the car in which Jason had fallen asleep in the meantime. Chan waved at him and turned to the shop door that looked more like a portal to hell to him at the moment.

 _‘You can do this,_ ’ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, this story is a little more chill than the last one :")
> 
> I'll try to use all my time on the flights and new expercience to write more :) (I'm writing on too many stuff at the moment tho...I never know what I should write first...stupid me :")
> 
> See you soon <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some mistakes which I will change, when I'm home again, sorry. Writing on my Phone is horrible.
> 
> Btw, next week I'll probably won't be able to upload :/
> 
> I'm having a great time in the US rn and I got a cold (it's freezing everywhere inside). The food is good but I've never felt so unhealthy :") Also it's so weird that teenagers are allowed to drive here and I'm scared to just die in a car accident bc people can't drive and are on their phones all the time. One woman did her mascara while driving...  
> But except that it's nice here and people are nice too.  
> Oh, the houses here are huge! They have at least 2 living rooms...
> 
> It's definitly different than Germany :")
> 
> I also learnt that highschool is completely chilled next to Gymnasium (highschool) in Germany lol

Still down casted Chan entered the shop, to finally get over with his work and the whole day. Jun stood at the cash desk and brooded over some documents, but when he heard the younger coming in, he looked up and a smile appeared on his face.

“Hey, you are back. How was your lunch with Jason?” He wanted to know, apparently still in a really good mood.

“Good…” Was the short answer he got.

Chan tried to sound as much as his usual happy self as possible but he knew, he failed miserably. And of course, the older had to notice immediately and frowned.

“Is everything all right?” He asked a little concerned.

Chan simply nodded, not really trusting his voice and went over to a box he had started unpacking earlier, to continue his work. He just couldn’t look at Jun. Whenever he did, he saw the happy, beautiful face and how it kissed someone else than him, in his mind. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder which slowly turned him around, so that he came face to face with the older again. He really tried to look in his eyes but ended up staring at a shelve behind his head.

“Are you sure everything is okay? You know you can always tell me. Even if I’m the reason for you being angry or sad…”

Chan couldn’t help it and bit his lower lip, like he wanted to prevent the words from coming out of his mouth. In this moment, he really wanted to just tell him about everything and simply run out of the shop afterwards, but he knew that was a dumb idea. However, Jun had seen the subtle reaction and took it as affirmation.

“So, it is because of me…” His expression looked hurt, but mostly confused and Chan knew, now he wouldn’t stop asking, until he told him what was going on.

“What have I done wrong? I’m sorry but I can’t remember anything…Is it because your salary isn’t enough?”

Again, the younger shook his head.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, it’s nothing…”

He tried to look away and declare the conversation for over but Jun didn’t give up so easily. He gently grabbed Chan’s chin with his hand and forced him to look back at him again. At the touch his heart started beating way too fast, to still be called healthy, and Chan was sure, the other must be able to hear it.

“Please, tell me so we can solve the problem. I don’t want you to feel bad because of me…”

“You can’t help me, it’s something I have to sort out myself.”

He lowered his eyes, before he quickly added,

“But…thanks.”

But he had forgotten how extremely stubborn the older was.

“Still, I want to try to help you…” He mumbled.

 Then suddenly he changed his tactic,

“You know what, I’ll leave you alone, if you promise me that we will go grab a drink together after work. Deal?”

Chan stared at him with big eyes. He hadn’t really expected this but it made sense. Alcohol made more talkative after all. Well he wouldn’t fall for into that trap… So, he pretended to think for a moment before he sighed and nodded, seemingly defeated.

“Okay…but let me do my work for now, please.”

Jun smiled, apparently already confident of victory and let go of his chin.

“Awesome! Don’t even think about sneaking away, okay?”

He smirked one last time (and Chan nearly died right there), before he walked back to his documents. At least, there was no more time for awkward silence or further conversations, because the first costumer entered the shop and it stayed busy until they closed in the evening. Chan had already nearly forgotten about his promise, to go drinking with Jun, but as soon as the last family had left, the other manifested himself in front of him.

“Let’s go.” He said and grabbed Chan’s arm, dragging him along.

“I know a really good spot.”

 

\---

Like this, they ended up in a little bar, not far away from Chan’s apartment. After seeing the expression with which Jun ordered the liquor, Chan was even more sure that his plan was to get him drunk, so that he would finally tell him what was going on.

However, two hours and three bottles of soju later, it wasn’t Chan who was completely drunk, but the older himself. While getting more and more drunk, he didn’t even notice that the younger had stopped drinking a while ago and just watched the other making bad puns in amusement, even though a little worried.  

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough already? I think you should stop now.” He said, when he saw how Jun was about to pour himself a new glass.

Despite his admonition, the other continued and spilled everything on Chan’s Jeans in the progress, because of his shaking hands. He immediately took the bottle and the glass away from him and searched for some napkins to dry his wet pants, silently cursing in his head.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Channi!” Jun apologized, while looking extremely guilty.

Chan sighed a little annoyed and thanked the waitress who brought him the needed napkins. Then he turned to the older again who looked more like a little kid than the grown-up man he actually was.

“Don’t worry, I can wash them later.”

He wanted to take the napkins, to at least dry his Jeans a little, but Jun was faster.

“Let me do it!”

“No! I can do it myself, give them back to—” But it was already too late.

Chan froze to an ice sculpture, panic rising in him, as soon as he felt Jun rubbing the area around his crotch. He definitely had to do something, quickly.

“Stop it!” He shouted and his hand shot forward and grabbed the wrist of the other, before he could even realize what he was doing.

Jun immediately stopped startled and looked at him with wide eyes. He pulled back his hand and an uncomfortable silence arose, which was only interrupted by the sounds of Chan drying his pants and the other guests.

“Sorry…” Mumbled Jun once more after a while. “Are you mad at me? I can buy you new one, if you want!”

The younger shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I told you, I can just wash them at home.” He turned down his offer.

But Jun was completely under the power of the alcohol, already getting emotional over nothing, without seeing the reality anymore.

“I’ll buy you new one! Please don’t be mad at me any longer.” He begged, his eyes slowly getting watery.

“I just said that I’m not mad, so…Wait, are you crying?!”

He looked at the older in horror.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because now I understand why you are mad at me since lunch. I’m such a clumsy oaf and in the end, I always annoy all people around me, because I talk so much and my jokes are bad and—”

“Stop it, that’s not true!” Chan interrupted him, but it made everything only worse.

“See! You don’t want to listen to me and you are annoyed at me, right?”

By now Jun had started sobbing loudly and some of the other people around them turned to them, to see what was going on.

“Pssst…No of course not. I’m not mad and I really want to listen, but we are bothering the other guests.” He tried to calm him down and laid a reassuringly hand on his arm. It was really time to get out of here.

The other paused his crying for a moment, to look at him with big, red eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes, so let’s go outside and we can talk there. What do you think?”

He considered it for a moment, before he slowly nodded. Thank God. Chan forced himself to smile and got up. Jun tried to do the same, but ended up falling on the chair again, because he couldn’t stand on his own anymore. Once more Chan sighed. Why did always something like this happen to him on the evenings, he only wanted to spend at home alone, watching Netflix? He placed himself next to Jun and carried him more outside than that the other walked on his own. The oder clung to him happily, rubbing his face on his cheek.

Outside, Chan noticed his new problem. They had driven here with Jun’s car, but he was way to drunk to still be allowed to drive and he himself had neither a car nor a license. He could try calling a taxi or one of his friends to pick them up, but it was already late and he didn’t want to force them out of their beds since he knew they all had to get up early the next day. There was only one solution and he didn’t really like it. Still, what else could he do? So, turned his head to Jun,

“Jun?”

“Mmmmh?”

“I need you to get on my back, so that I can carry you more easily, okay?”

“Okay…” Came the mumbled response.

Said and done and like this, Chan found himself carrying a drunk Jun through the empty streets, like he was in one of the cheesy K-Dramas he sometimes watched, when he felt lonely. They walked in silence for a while and the younger thought Jun had already fallen asleep, when the latter suddenly spoke up,

“Channi…?”

“Yes…?”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not mad, for you to believe it?”

“Then why were you mad earlier?”

“You mean after lunch?”

He could feel Jun nodding, before he pressed his face in the hollow between his shoulder and his throat. Having the older this close to him made him feel happy and even the memory of Jun’s girlfriend could not change that. Not tonight.

“Yes, after lunch. You said you would tell me.”

Chan chuckled.

“I never said that.”

He could practically see the other pout at this.

“Oh, c’mon! I’m so drunk, I won’t remember it tomorrow anyway…”

Meanwhile, they had reached the building in which the younger lived in.

“Your self-assessment seems to be perfectly fine…You have to get down now. Do you think you can stand alone as long as you hold on to something that isn’t me?” Chan asked, without responding to the second part.

“Don’t know…probably.” Jun answered and slipped of his back. The younger turned around to him and he tried to stand without his help. However, he failed miserably and landed back in Chan’s arms.

“Be careful.” He reminded him. “I have to open the door, so I can’t hold you the whole time. Shit, I should have opened it while you were still on my back.”

He looked around searchingly for something Jun could hold on to, the latter still clinging to him, so that his face was close to his own.

“Chan-ah?”

“Mmmmh?”

“Did I ever tell you that I really like you?”

Absentminded, because he was still thinking about a solution for where to park the older, he shook his head.

“No…”

“I really really like you! This much…”

To show how much, he opened his arms widely and nearly slapped the younger with his hands in the face in the progress.

“Are you even listening?” He asked after a short while, sounding offended.

“Huh?”

Chan had been busy trying to shove the other near a bench and hadn’t been paying much attention to what he was talking about. At this level of Jun’s drunkenness, it probably wasn’t that important anyways. Meanwhile the older had started pouting.

 “Look at me!” He whined sulky and like a little while ago in the shop, he grabbed Chan’s face, forcing him to look at him.

“Hey, what are you—”

But the younger wasn’t able to end his sentence, because suddenly Jun moved his head forward and kissed him directly on his lips.

It wasn’t how Chan had imagined his first kiss to be like at all. In dramas there was always romantic music playing and it seemed to be a wonderful, special moment. But right now, he just felt completely surprised and overwhelmed, not having any clue what he was supposed to do. With wide eyes, he stared at Jun and saw that the other had his eyes closed, so he tried it too, hoping everything would get automatically better. He had wished for something like this to happen after all. It didn’t get much better though.

Now that he couldn’t see anymore, he focused more on what was happening at the area of his mouth. There he realized that Jun tasted like too much alcohol and Chan decided he didn’t like it. Also, the other seemed to move his lips on his own, while the younger didn’t do anything and it felt weird. As if Jun had read his thoughts, he paused the kiss to look at him questioningly.

“Is it because of me or have you never kissed somebody before?”

Chan still couldn’t move and therefore didn’t answer. His brain seemed to be completely empty or else he would have stopped Jun a long while ago, too. However, the other seemed to draw his own conclusion,

“You have to kiss me back or it feels as if I’m kissing a dead body. Not that I’ve ever tried…but it probably feels similar. Just try moving your lips, it will come with the time.”

With these mumbled words, he put his hands on Chan’s cheeks and connected their lips again. This time the younger did as he had told him and tried to somehow move his lips in response to the ones of Jun. It happened automatically but he had to admit that it felt way better than before. After some moments he had kind of adjusted to this new situation and he slowly seemed to understand why his friends always told him how much they loved kissing. Maybe if Jun would have done this to another time under other circumstances, his first kiss would have felt really good.

But then bit by bit his brain started to function again and all the events of the day sunk in, immediately making him feel sick. He was just about to push Jun away from him, when the older suddenly gently pulled back (leaving Chan’s lips kind of feel empty) and smiled at him softly.

“I really like you, Kang Yuchan.” He said and grinned a little dumbly looking, before he passed out in the younger’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol The scene from every Kdrama…It just had to be in there sorry :”D I actually hadn’t planned it but now it’s there anyways.
> 
> I already continued writing while watching a boring game and sitting in the car for hours :")


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, I'm back~
> 
> I recently came back to Germany and then school happened but now I have vacations and some time to write again, jay :D
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos. I'm sorry I couldn't reply yet, I'm gonna do it soon :)
> 
> And I really enjoyed my time in the US and met many nice people. I also finally know how highschool life is und learned that it's extremely chilled. At least next to German schools :") They had all the stuff in their classes we did years ago and sometimes people from other classes just came in...and everyone was on their phones the whole time. I mean, I don't know about schools in other areas but...yeah that was interesting. Btw your teacher are so much relaxed.  
> Also, I lived near Nashville and I don't know if you heard about it but a crazy guy started a shooting in a waffle house not far away and they searched for him the first couple days of my stay...  
> So...yes, I had a great time :"D
> 
> Now, I hope you have fun reading the new chapter and I'm sorry there wasn't one last week but I sat in the plane for 10 hours and didn't sleep for over 24 h lol

When Chan opened his eyes, he was met with the close-up view of a sleeping Jun right next to him in the bed. He immediately moved away from him and one of the older’s arms, which he must have had put around him at some point in the night, fell off him and on the sheet. It took him some seconds of confusion until he remembered the events of the last night.

After Jun had passed out in his arms, Chan had been forced to somehow carry him up all the stairs to his apartment and inside. Once he had finally brought him to bed, he hadn’t any longer cared about any rules of propriety. He had been to tired and almost collapsed next to the other on the bed, before quickly falling asleep too. Still, he kind of regretted it now.

A weird melody was echoing through his small room and Chan recognized the horrible Gummy bear song. He realized that this had probably been the thing which had awoken him and he wanted to just silence it. Still really sleepy he sat up and looked around, searching for what exactly was making these annoying sounds. His eyes fell on an unfamiliar phone, lying on the floor not far away, the screen continuously lightened by an incoming call. Chan still debated, if he should get up, to pick it up, when the song suddenly stopped, only to start again 10 seconds later.

“God, just stop!” He whined and looked over to Jun who was still sound asleep, seemingly without being bothered by the noises.

Chan wished he could say the same about himself, but the ringing didn’t stop. So, he sighed frustrated, got up and shambled to the phone, to see who needed to speak so urgently with Jun, because he had figured it must belong to the older. However as soon as he saw the profile picture of the person who was calling, he nearly dropped the device again.

It was the photo of a beautiful, young woman, smiling happily into the camera and it wasn’t the first time that Chan saw her. It was the same woman he had seen Jun with yesterday, meaning his girlfriend was calling him right now. Underneath the photo was written a name with a heart, “Se-ri”. That must be her name. Again, the call stopped, before the ringing continued 5 seconds later. If she was this desperate to call him, something important must have happened and it would be better to wake Jun, so he could answer. But that was better said than done. He tried calling his name several times, without the other showing any kind of reaction and climbed back on the bed, to shake him, but again it only caused Jun to whine annoyed in his sleep and turn away from the younger. Chan sighed.

By now, the never ending gummy bear song got extremely on his nerves and he wanted nothing else than it to finally stop. So, he decided to pick up instead of Jun and inform his girlfriend that he was still sleeping and that she should tell him whatever she wanted to, later, when he was awake.

“Hello?” He asked.

There was a short pause until a female voice answered, confusion in her voice,

“Junhee?”

“Huhh…”

Chan thought about, how he could explain the current situation the best, without perhaps getting his friend in some sort of trouble with his girlfriend, when she seemingly already came to her own conclusions,

“You are not Junhee.”

“Huhh…no…”

“Then who are you?” She wanted to know.

“I’m his friend and colleague.”

“Is he somewhere near you?”

“He is right next to me but he is still asleep. I already tried to wake him…should I try again?” He offered.

“No…it’s fine…just tell him, he should call me back as soon as possible. I have to talk to him…” Her voice was cold as ice and she hung up, before Chan could reply anything.

Frowning, he looked at the now dark screen and over to Jun, still in a deep slumber. Chan couldn’t help himself but think how beautiful he looked…so peaceful. He wished he could see him like this more often, but he knew that this morning was an exception, a mistake that wouldn’t happen again. He got up once more, rubbing his eyes wearily, before walking into the kitchen to somehow conjure breakfast. Chan settled on making pancakes (because he really watched too many cheesy dramas) and even though nothing had been able to wake Jun earlier, he came into the kitchen not even five minutes after he had finished cooking, still looking tired but smiling.

“Morning.” He said cheerful and joined Chan at the stove, seemingly without a hangover. This lucky bastard…

“Morning.” The other mumbled and fled to the table, the plate with the pancakes in his hands.

Too close. Jun had been too close.  
The older took the tableware, which Chan had already put up on the counter and placed himself on the chair across from the younger.

While eating, nobody said a word but it didn’t seem to bother Jun who was happily chewing his food, giving Chan thumps up, to tell him that he liked it. Meanwhile the latter felt conflicting feelings. He loved how domestic the situation felt and wanted it to always be like this but at the same time he knew that Jun was in a relationship and he hated how much hope the incidents of the past couple hours gave him.

“Jun…” He decided to speak up after a while.

“Mmh?” The other made a sound to show he was listening, still focused on the pancakes.

“A woman called earlier…I think her name was Se-ri…”

Silence. Jun had stopped eating but didn’t look at Chan and on his plate, instead.

“Oh, really?” He asked, his voice sounding strained.

“Well, I’ll call her back later.”

“Who is she?”

“Someone I know…” The older avoided his question by answering vague.

“Well, it seemed to be really urgent. I only picked up, because she called like a thousand times and you didn’t wake up. But the important thing is, she wants you to call her back as soon as possible and I think you should do that.” Chan explained, hoping the older would understand the reason for his actions and not be mad at him.

But Jun only shrugged his shoulders.

“Everything is probably fine, don’t worry. I told you, I’ll call her back later.”

The conversation seemed to be over for him, because he started eating again but Chan couldn’t just let loose,

“She seemed to be really upset. Don’t you also think it would be better to—” However he wasn’t able do end his sentence, because for the first time Jun looked up from his plate and right into his eyes. His features that had been so soft in his sleep were stiff and his expression was a mix between anger and hurt.

“Can’t I just enjoy this moment for once?!” He wanted to know, his voice full of emotions.

Again, there was silence in which they both stared at each other. Chan startled by the ferocity with which the older had spoken, while the latter slowly calmed down, until he was the Jun from earlier again, though without the smile and happy expression.

“I’ll take a shower, if that is okay…” He said and Chan nodded.

He didn’t even have time to tell him where the bath was, before Jun run out of the room.

‘Why are you not just telling me the truth about her?’ The younger asked him silently in his head.

* * *

 

The shower seemed to completely calm Jun down again, because later, when Chan stood in front of the bath, to bring him some clothes and a towel, he could hear the older sing loudly inside. It even sounded really good and Chan couldn’t help himself but smile, his mood, too, getting better right away. He chuckled, before he knocked on the door whereupon the singing immediately stopped.

 “I have something to wear and towels for you. I’ll open the door and place them on the floor. Don’t worry, I won’t look!” He called.

“Okay.” Came the reply from Jun and Chan slightly opened the door.

Steam hit him and the sound of the shower got louder in his ears. In order to lay down the towel somewhere near the shower, he took a small step into the room, his eyes only looking at the floor like he had promised. But then he decided to risk another step and everything went downhill.

His foot ended in a puddle and Chan froze while the feeling of his sock getting wet slowly crawled up his body. As soon as it reached his brain, he let out a shriek and his reflexes took over, so that he made a big jump forward, only thinking about the disgusting feeling and how to get away from it. However, the bath wasn’t very big and therefor he sorts of collided with the wall. Except that the wall felt too soft and more like skin. Cautiously Chan opened his eyes which he had shut tight sometime in the incident. He indeed didn’t face the wall but stood eye in eye with Jun instead who’s expression was a mix of surprise and amusement.

“Careful.” He said and shove Chan a little bit away from him, who realized that the other must have caught him.

The younger stared at him, not daring to take his eyes away from his face, since he remembered that his reason to enter the room in the first place had been to give Jun clothes…or at least a towel.

“I thought you didn’t want to look?” The other meanwhile asked, sounding as casual as usually and not like he was standing in front of him completely naked.

Chan still wasn’t able to respond or do anything and Jun took the towel out of his hands on his own.

“Thanks.” He simply said and started rubbing his wet hair with it, before finally putting it around his waist.

Chan hadn’t even noticed that he had held in his breath, until Jun was now more or less dressed and he took a deep breath.

“Sorry…” He apologized, embarrassed, and looked away at the wall behind the older’s head, feeling his face heating up.

“It’s okay. I hate the feeling of wet socks too…but maybe you should at least turn around until I put on the clothes you gave me…”

“I need to…uhhh…I wanted to make some tea anyways, so…” Still searching for an excuse, Chan was already nearly out of the room.

“See you dressed!” He called and shut the door with probably a little too much force behind him.

Afterwards, he buried his head in his hands. _‘See you dressed….Are you out of your mind?!’_

Chan’s face still felt too hot and he decided to really go, make some tea, so he could calm down again. This morning was way too weird and too much for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on my next story and I really hope I will be able to upload it soon :) I also hope you'll like it (I mean...if you are interested in Dongjun it could be interesting for you^^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back :)  
> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short again but cutting it differently would make no sense, so the next one will probably be really long...and stuff will happen ;)  
> Yes, yes, amazing stuff happens, when I'm bored in school lol
> 
> Btw guys, I know Jason changed his stage name to Byeongkwan (and I completely respect and support that) but in the "My imaginary friend" series he will still be called Jason. Not only bc I'm lazy but mainly bc in this ff Jason is his American name and Byeongkwan his second and Korean name. So by the people he knows from America (Chan, Sehyoon, etc) he get's called Jason but at work etc they call him Byeongkwan.  
> Just wanted to clarify that :)

Not even ten minutes later, Jun came out of the bath, now finally completely dressed.

“Do you also want some tea, before you leave?” Chan quickly asked and turned around to get a second mug, without waiting for his response, so he could hide his face which was immediately turning red again.

“I would love to.” Jun said, sounding incredible cheerful and casually leaned against the counter.

“Uhh…about the incident earlier…I’m sorry okay? I did not intend to watch you or anything like that…I just slipped…” The younger’s excuse sounded meager even though it was the truth.

“I know, I told you it’s fine, don’t worry.”

Chan took a deep breath to calm himself down, before he turned around again and handed Jun his mug. The latter thanked him with a smile and tried to take a sip only to immediately regret it.

“It’s…yeah it’s still hot…” His warning came too late.

“I noticed…” The other said while wiping his watery eyes.

“Sorry—”

“Stop being sorry, it’s not your fault.”

Silence.

“Did you already call your…huhh the woman back?”

Jun’s eyes got bigger.

“Shit, I totally forgot about that!”

Jun pulled out his phone and dialed her number and while he waited for his girlfriend to pick up, they awkwardly stared at each other.

“Hello? Chan told me, you called me earlier?”

A pause.

“Yeah, sorry…I was still asleep…”

He frowned. Chan tried to catch something of the things the other person said, but it wasn’t loud enough.

“He was a little down yesterday, so we went for a drink and it seems like I didn’t know when to stop. It won’t happen again…I promise—”

Jun stopped and listened to his girlfriend looking more and more confused with every minute, while her voice got louder and more upset so that even Chan could hear it. When the older noticed, he turned around and walked some meters away from him, now whispering, 

“I don’t get…what?! Listen, let’s meet, okay? Let’s talk about this face to face…yes…See you there.”

After that he hung up and put away his phone, before he went to the bedroom, to search for his stuff.

“Did something happen?” Chan wanted to know a little concerned, following Jun around while he picked up everything that belonged to him.

“No, everything will be all right again. I just forgot to lock my door…”

Chan stared at him in confusion. Why did he still lie to him?

“She sounded…upset.”

Jun was already at the door.

“Yes, she is a bit emotional sometimes…Everything will be fine, don’t worry.”

“Do you know how to get to your car?” The younger asked.

“No, but I’m simply gonna take a taxi and pick it up on the way. I’ll call you, I promise. See you!”

And with these words, he disappeared through the door, leaving Chan back alone with an uneasy feeling and chaotic thoughts.

 

* * *

 

However, even though he had promised to, Jun did not call. Chan waited hour for hour, until it started getting dark outside again but there wasn’t even a text message from the other.

‘Maybe he forgot? Or he probably made up with his girlfriend and is still spending time with her right now…’

This thought hurt but at the same time it also calmed him down a little. Everything was all right. Then suddenly his ringtone pierced through the silence. Finally! But it wasn’t Jun who called and his best friend instead. He sighed, having never been this disappointed to see the picture of his friend lighting up his screen in the past, before he answered the call,

“Hey Jason…why do—”

“Is it true?!”

Chan frowned confused.

“Is what true?” He wanted to know, feeling the uneasy feeling from earlier this day slowly crawling back into his body.

“That Jun’s girlfriend broke up with him because of you!”

“Wait what?! They broke up?!” He asked in unbelieve.

Too many emotions at the same time seemed to pour down on him. Confusion, consternation but also hope and even happiness. He tried to suppress the last ones though. If this was really true, it was horrible and feeling happy about it would be selfish, especially if it really had been his fault.

“Jun called Sehyoon some minutes ago and told him, his relationship is over because his ex-girlfriend thinks you two…are a thing…”

The kiss from last night came into his mind but Chan shook his head, to chase it away again. It had been a mistake and thinking about it wouldn’t help at all right now, instead it made the thoughts in his head even more confusing.

“But…that’s not true. You know, you would have been the first one to hear about it. How did she get this idea?” He wanted to know. After all, she hadn’t been there to see them kiss…nobody had been…right?

“Well…seems like a friend of hers lives in the same building as you and saw you two kissing each other in front of your apartment or something.  She immediately told Se-ri and because of that she called Jun this morning…”

Slowly realization dawned on Chan. She had called Jun to talk about the whole kiss incident, only to get her misgivings confirmed by Chan answering the phone and even telling her, they had slept in the same bed. It did sound wrong.

“Oh no…but it wasn’t like she and you think at all…”

He could practically see Jason rise his eyebrows.

“Really…?”

“Yes! This is a huge misconception! God, Jun must feel so down…It’s all my fault. I at least have to tell him, I’m sorry. What is his address?”

“So, there was no kiss?” His best friend wanted to know, not answering his question.

“No…I mean, yes…I mean…it’s complicated…”

“I’m not telling you his address until you’ve told me about everything that happened! Maybe I can help.”

“God, Jason, just give him the address! He can tell you the story later, after everything is settled again…” Chan could suddenly hear Sehyoon saying in the background.

“But I can help…” Jason whined.

“Surely, but he needs to figure this out on his own. They both do…I told Jun the same.”

His best friend still didn’t seem convinced, but in that moment, Chan got a new text message,

 **From Sehyoon the ghost**  
_This is the address. Now run and wish me luck, because I’ll probably have to run too :”)  
Fighting!_

Sehyoon had really sent him Jun’s address, behind his boyfriend’s back, who was still begging Chan to tell him the whole story, probably risking to sleep on the sofa tonight but doing it anyways. At this the younger couldn’t help but smile, before he tipped his reply,

 **To Sehyoon the ghost**  
_I owe you. Run in…_  
3  
2  
1  
Now!

Then he hung up, ignoring the fact that his best friend would probably be sulky with him for an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real!
> 
> And Sehyoon just sacrificed himself for Junchan. He is such a good friend (and I mean Jason also only tried to help them).
> 
> Btw guys, I'm dying bc of the comeback and the first anniversary *-* and the whole ceci shooting. Like, I'm soooo proud of them and I can't believe it's already been a year and I'm so sad that Chan isn't a part of this comeback but I'm still so hyped bc 3 new songs!!! (Now an a.c.e playlist even starts to slowly make sense lol) And have you seen Jun's teaser pics? Like rip me...?  
> That is how I imagine him in my Dongjun fic...looking fine as hell (of course he always looks fine as hell, also in this fic lol, but still) 
> 
> Yeah...sorry for the fangirling, you don't have to read it but I didn't want to annoy my friends the whole time, so you guys have to suffer now hehe... :")
> 
> Byeeeee <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 키스? ^^hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuyyys~  
> I'm back and that way earlier than expected but I'll also soon be away again so...:")  
> I promised you a looooong chapter because the other one was so short (and I don't upload regularly), so here it is.  
> There is a lot going on, so be prepared ^^
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Btw, I don't know how active I'll be the next two weeks, since I'll get an exchange student from America :) I'll probably still write, when she isn't at home or when I'm in school (because I can't live without it and I'm always so bore, goshhhh)  
> Also, I'm nearly done writing this ff...there is maybe one chapter to write left, if I don't add something else, idk. But I love Junchan in this story TT

After ending the call this suddenly, and immediately feeling guilty because of it, he tried to call Jun several times. However, the older had seemingly switched off his phone and Chan decided to follow his plan and just try to talk to him face to face.

He had not really expected that Jun would indeed even let him inside the building, but he did and so, he found himself standing in front of his apartment door, as nervous as back on the day he had applied for the job in the older’s shop. But today the reason for his nervousness was a completely different one. Tensely he tried to think about what he should say to Jun or how he could comfort him the best, but nothing came into his mind.

However, Jun did not look as sad and upset as Chan had expected him to. He actually looked tired but still composed and not like someone who’s girlfriend had just broken up with.

“Chan?”

He still seemed surprised to see him, even though he already should have done that on the intercom earlier. Had he not even checked, before letting him in? The younger nervously shifted from one feet to the other, while playing with his jacket, waiting for Jun to say something or to tell him to leave. But he didn’t and only stared instead.

“Uhhh…can I come in for a moment?” Chan asked after a while, not able to endure the silence any longer.

“Sure…”

Jun opened his door a little wider and stepped aside so that he could enter. Like his own one, the apartment wasn’t really big, not like the one of Sehyoon for example, but it seemed to be enough and virtually screamed that it was owned by the older. It was clean but once in a while some toys were lying around and some quiet, relaxing music was playing in the background, giving everything a comfortable touch. Jun showed him, where to put his shoes and led him through a small corridor and into his living room which seemingly was also one with the kitchen and dining room.

“Sorry, if I would have known you would come over, I would have cleaned a bit.” He apologized and quickly kicked some stuff out of the way and arranged the pillows new, before he turned back to Chan.

 “Just make yourself feel at home.” He said and pointed to a yellow sofa in front of the small TV, before flopping down on it himself.

“Uhh…okay.”

Chan sat down next to him but as far away as possible and probably looked extremely tense. Of course, the older noticed immediately and frowned.

“Do I have a deadly disease?” He wanted to know with raised eyebrows.

“Huh?”

“Why are you sitting on the furthest edge? Just relax, I’m not gonna bite you…”

He laughed but it sounded tired and unamused. The younger didn’t join in and looked at him in concern instead.

“Is everything all right?” He asked.

The answer consisted of a shrug.

“Sure. What else should be?”

“So…you don’t hate me?”

Jun’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

“No! Why should I hate…”

But then realization bloomed on his face.

“You know it all, right?” He stated in a dry tone. “Did Sehyoon tell you? You really can’t trust anyone these days…”

Nervous, Chan bit on his lip, feeling sorry for putting Sehyoon in the disfavor of two people within only one day. But now it was too late anyway.

“He did but…I also saw you with…her…yesterday.” He admitted.

At this Jun replied nothing and after some moments Chan couldn’t bear the silence and questions ins his head any longer.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you lie to me?”

The other’s eyes were full of uncertainty and guilt, before he quickly looked away and at the floor instead.

“Would you believe me, if I told you I don’t know it either?”

This didn’t help Chan to clear the mess in his head at all and he had no idea what he should reply. Fortunately, he seemingly wasn’t expected to answer and after a short break, Jun continued talking,

“I wanted to tell you, I really did, but it felt so…wrong. I tried to wait for the right moment but it never came and I always thought I could just do it later until…” His voice trailed off, while he was searching for the right words.

“The kiss?” Chan propound, merely whispering.

Jun’s head shot up, his eyes growing wide in shock, seemingly not having expected this and he suddenly looked anxious.

“You still remember that?”

At this Chan chuckled dryly.

“Did you think or at least hope I would have forgotten about it? I drank way less than you…However it’s a miracle that you still know about it. Does alcohol not affect you at all?”

“Oh God, Chan listen, I’m so sorry…” Now the older had a pleading expression on his face.

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault. You were drunk and couldn’t think properly and—”

“No, it’s not fine, I—,” but Chan kept on talking, for an odd reason too scared to hear what the other wanted to tell him,

“Maybe in that moment you thought it would be a funny joke or—,” but Jun’s sudden raised voice interrupted him once more and stopped him from continuing his rambling,

“Stop it! Stop making assumption and stupid excuses for my behavior and just listen to me for a moment!”

Chan stared at the other in shock, too startled to get out a sound anyways now. When Jun saw his frightened expression, his own one looked apologizing and he sighed tiredly.

“I never would do something like this as a joke and it would be cowardly to blame everything on the alcohol…”

The younger tried to figure out what he wanted to tell him by that but his brain seemed to be switched off. Meanwhile the other noticed that he had a hard time following his intentions and once more sighed with a mix of frustration and nervousness, before he tried to make his explanation clearer,

“What I want to say is that it was my own decision to…to kiss you. The alcohol only made me brave enough to actually do it.”

It took some moments for Chan’s brain to process his words, while he stared at Jun with wide eyes and an open mouth. Right now, he probably looked like a fish and this thought at least gained him back enough self-control to close his mouth again. In the meantime, the other eagerly waited for his reaction, looking even more nervous than before and watching him anxiously. Then suddenly the chaotic thoughts in Chan’s head snapped in place, allowing him to finally realize Jun’s confession.

“Wait you…oh…” Was everything he got out and he was surprised by himself how calm he felt. Maybe he still hadn’t fully comprehended what this all meant yet.

“So, you wanted to kiss me?” He stated, but it sounded more like a question than a fact.

“Yes…I mean no…I…I don’t know…”

Jun buried his head in his hands, groaning in frustration. Once he spoke again his voice sounded muffled because his mouth was still covered by his palms,

“Since I met you again, at Sehyoon’s birthday party, nothing is like it should be anymore. My thoughts are a mess and I feel different for you than I should. Probably stronger than I ever felt anything for Se-ri. God, I’m so sorry for everything that happened and that you got involved into this.”

“It’s okay…” Tried Chan to comfort him but without success.

“No, it’s not! My life is a mess and my parents…they are already disappointed with my decision to open a toy shop instead of working in a big company…What will they say if they find out that I…that I’m…”

Jun swallowed hard, seemingly unable to continue talking, his breath getting faster in his distress.

“Psst, it’s all right…”

The younger didn’t give up on trying to calm him down and placed a hand on his back, slowly stroking it while repeatedly saying,

“Breath, Jun. Just try to breath, in and out, in and out.”

Jun did as him told and slowly calmed down, before looking at him with watery eyes,

“Do you want to know what I’m most afraid of?” He asked, his voice not louder than a whisper.

Chan sadly smiled at him and shook his head, not sure if he wanted to know or not. Whatever the other would say, could destroy his newly born hope that there maybe was indeed a chance for a future with Jun by his side and he didn’t know if he could cope with any more disappointments. But now it was too late, the older already opened his mouth to answer his own question and Chan braced himself for whatever would come,

“I’m afraid that you will leave me, now that you know my real feelings for you…”

Once more it took some time until the younger had fully comprehended, what Jun had just said, then he blinked in unbelief, before he eventually couldn’t help himself but giggle. The older watched him in a state of complete confusion, not understanding what was going on.

“Why…why are you laughing?” He asked after a while, a deep frown on his face.

“Because I’m so relieved. I thought you would tell me you were scared about something way worse.”

“So, you don’t hate me?”

Chan smiled, when he recognized the words he had said at the beginning of their conversation and Jun gingerly returned his smile.

“How could I ever hate you? I like you too, stupid.” He answered his question, sounding more fond than he had intended to.

However, the older seemed completely surprised by this.

“Wait, seriously?” He asked in unbelief and with wide eyes.

Now it was on Chan to be surprised.

“You didn’t know? There was no way for me to be more obvious about it…”

“Since when…?”

“Since you showed me the way to the cafeteria…gosh I seriously had the biggest crush on you for your whole senior year…”

Jun shook his head, still not able to believe it.

“So long? Am I really that oblivious?”

At this Chan laughed and nodded.

“Yes, you are. I stalked you for a whole year…can’t you remember the incident with the fountain?”

“I do but…I thought you were only joking…”

“No, I actually meant it, when I told you I fell for you…”

Now the other also started to laugh.

“God…seems like we both really do fit together…”

Immediately Chan’s giddiness was replaced by nervousness, his stomach tingling as if a thousand ants were running around inside of it and it got harder for him to withstand Jun’s gaze.

“So…when I kissed you and you didn’t push me away, it wasn’t because you were too shocked or scared but because you actually…liked it?” The older suddenly wanted to know, now also serious again and a mix between concern and hope written all over his face.

“Well…at first it was weird, but after a while I liked it…” Relieve let Jun’s expression relax and he exhaled loudly.

“Thank God, I thought—,” but Chan hadn’t been done yet, simply interrupting the other to continue, what he was saying,

“Even though, I do think it would have been way better if you wouldn’t have been drunk…The taste of alcohol was disgusting.”

Jun smiled sheepishly, his face getting a pink shade.

“I’m sorry, I—” But again the younger didn’t let him finish his sentence,

“It would be really good to maybe try it again, when you are not drunk…you know for scientific reasons…” He said, trying to make his intentions as obvious as possible, while rolling his eyes in feigned annoyance.

The older simply stared at him for some moments, this time he was the one looking like a fish, before he grasped what he meant.

“Ohhhh…so you want me to…seriously? I mean you don’t have—”

“Yes, I want you to kiss me!” Chan bluntly stated, his patience having reached its end by now and without knowing where he took his sudden courage from, he grabbed Jun’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

At first, they both where too shocked about what just had happened, simply sitting across each other, their lips connected. The younger had to think about his first kiss with Jun and realized in panic that this was only his second kiss and that he still had no real idea how kissing even truly worked. But while he focused on not getting a mental breakdown, Jun awoke from his state of shock and took the lead, like he had last time, slightly tilting his head and slowly starting to move his lips on Chan’s. And like the last time, the latter responded by doing the same and trying to copy his move, until they kind of had found their mutual rhythm. After that, there was nothing to stop the younger and before he knew, what he was doing, he climbed into Jun’s lap who pulled him even closer, one of his hands clasping the hem of his shirt, while the other one had somehow found his way into the older’s hair.  
Meanwhile the latter placed his own ones on Chan’s face, occasionally softly brushing his thumb over his cheek.

They didn’t know how much time had passed, until they eventually broke away from each other again.

“This was the best kiss of my entire life.” Said Jun glowingly, still out of breath and looking like a complete mess with his tousled hair and flushed cheeks, but admittedly an extremely hot mess.

Chan chuckled, still feeling like he was weightless because of all the happiness inside of him, like he was some kind of balloon filled with helium. A really colorful, gay one though.

“I would say it also was the best kiss of my entire life but it was only the second one, so I can’t really compare it to anything yet.”

The other’s gaze was disbelieving.

“This was only your second kiss? Someone as handsome and cute as you surely must have had a lot of admirers.”

He only shrugged and started pouting.

“Not really… and even if…I was crushing way too hard on this really oblivious guy who never wasted a second glance at me…”

“Ahh…I’m sorry okay.” Jun said, smiling apologizing and pulled him into a hug. “I was dumb back then…”

The younger made a sound of agreement.

“However, I’ll make it up to you…two kisses are not enough so…” While he was talking, he slowly leaned forward again, coming closer and closer, until Chan could feel his breath on his face, “why don’t we make it a third one?” He murmured and closed the remaining distance between them.

Once again, they disappeared into their own little world, forgetting about everything else and all the problems they perhaps still had to face in the real world. However, having to face them turned out to be way sooner than both of them had expected.

They hadn’t kissed for a long time, at least it hadn’t felt like a long time, when suddenly the older’s doorbell went off and let them jump away from each other, startled. Jun looked at his clock and frowned.

“It’s nearly eleven, who wants to visit me this late?”

“Maybe it’s one of your neighbours?” Chan suggested, having a hard time to let the other get up, so he could open the door, while he remained seated on the sofa and tried to listen carefully.

He heard how Jun opened the door and made a soft noise of surprise. Then there was silence, until the older seemingly decided to be the first one to start the conversation,

“Why are you here?”

Now Chan could also recognize sounds which reminded him a lot of sobs. Was the person in front of the door crying? Did she maybe need help, because something had happened?

The younger got up as well and slowly walked in the direction of Jun, trying to be as quiet as possible, so he could still understand what was being said.

“I…I realized I made a mistake…” A female voice answered the former question, sounding shaky.

“No…I can understand it, it’s all right, you deserve someone better anyways…” Was Jun’s reply and Chan’s head tardily started to work. The voice seemed somehow familiar to him, but he didn’t know where he had heard it before.

“Nooo…I shouldn’t have overreacted. You were drunk and people do stuff, they don’t mean seriously, when they are drunk…”

Suddenly the younger realized, where he knew that voice from. The first and the last time he had heard it, had been this morning and that meant…

 “So, this was a stupid reason to break up with you and…”

Before she could end her sentence, Chan appeared behind Jun’s back, staring at the woman who in exchange stared back at him, her eyes wide in surprise and shock and red from seemingly crying for hours. In front of him stood Se-ri.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, I've never written so long, intense kiss scenes ever before (and they aren't even long or intense, you see how pure I am...:")) and I cringe every time I read them...what is wrong with me???  
> (It probably has something to do with Chan and Jun actually existing, even tho nothing in my ff is actually real, you get what I mean?)  
> I mean it's not even smut..but like...if one of you writes smut...how?? I could never do that, I'm sorry guys, don't expect it anytime soon :"D
> 
> (And even tho it probably sounds like I'm...12...I'm not :") Now I really want to know how old you think I am haha)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the next chapter will (probably) be the last one TT I'm gonna cry...I'm gonna miss this story so much even tho it wasn't too special or something...just cute and relaxing. However, I'm so delayed that I still need to write the last chapter...that means I know as much about what will happen as you (okay, I already know what I want to do but still)
> 
> The good thing about finishing this are that I would indeed finish it and that I'll have more time to focus on all my other stories :") jay
> 
> Whatever, have fun :D (My exchange student is finally gone and soon are vacations, do you hear me screaming?)

“What…what is he doing here?” She wanted to know, no longer crying but seemingly getting angry instead.

Confused, Jun turned around, spotting Chan behind him and looked like he had no idea what he should do now.

“He…I…huuh…we, actually…” He tried to somehow find the right words to explain their current situation but Se-ri seemed to understand even without any kind of explanation.

“So, I wasn’t even wrong? You two really are a thing! And the whole time you told me, you would love me, even going as far as lying to me this morning, after my friend had seen you, and the whole time you were doing it with this little child?!”

Chan knew that Jun’s ex-girlfriend was furious and he could completely understand her reasons for that, since she had every right to feel lied to, but her mean words still hurt. After all that was his weak spot, still being seen as a little child instead of the grown-up man he was or at least wanted to be. However, at her words, anger seemed to also rise in Jun.

“We are neither doing it nor is Chan still a child.” He clarified, his voice sounding cold as ice.

Se-ri smiled, but without any happiness in it.

“I can’t believe how I could fall for such cruel liar like you…”

Guilt crept into Jun’s expression and became even more obvious, when his ex-girlfriend started to cry again, before she turned around and hastily walked over to the staircase, disappearing behind the doors. The older watched after her, seemingly too shocked to show any kind of reaction.

“What are you doing?” Chan asked him. “You have to follow her, to explain yourself and apologize!”

Jun looked at him, still not showing any kind of reaction.

“Why do you want me to apologize after she said this mean stuff about you?” He wanted to know and the younger was near to throw his hands in the air in desperation.

“Because I can understand her. Everybody would be angry, besides she could have said way worse stuff. So, move!”

At this the life seemed to suddenly stream back into Jun’s body and he immediately walked out of the door, only to turn around after not even five steps, to come back and give him a chased kiss on the lips.

“Thank you…” He whispered and smiled, before he ran out of his apartment to follow Se-ri.

* * *

 

Staying back at the apartment, which wasn’t even his own one, on his own felt weird. Chan closed the door and went back to the living room, letting his eyes trail over all the things that made it obvious someone was living here. Dirty plates in the sink, some magazines scattered over the table and pictures of Jun with his family and friends attached to the fridge. Slowly he walked over to the sofa, to pick up and rearrange the pillows which must have fallen down sometimes while they had been kissing and the thought made him blush. After all this years, of him hopelessly crushing on the older, he had kissed him now three times, even four if the last one counted, and for the first time he was confident that they eventually had a future together.

Then Chan waited, and waited and waited. Slowly two hours passed and since there still wasn’t as sign or text from Jun, he decided to go home. Even though he tried to suppress them, doubts started rising in him. What if they made up and Jun had suddenly decided to stay with her and his pretty, normal life instead of taking a risk in being with Chan? These thoughts were circling in his head the whole way back to his apartment. After he finally arrived at home, he started to repeatedly check his phone for messages every five seconds, scared to maybe miss one of the older. But the only messages he got were from Jason who at first tried to fight his curiosity, since he was still sulky about the whole address thing, but failed miserably in the end. Chan quickly sent him an apology, before writing that he himself had no idea what exactly was going on and that his best friend would be the first one to know, as soon as everything got settled.

Afterwards he went to wash up and lay on his bed, unable to sleep because of all the thoughts in his head. It was already past two o’clock, when suddenly his phone started vibrating. Chan had never taken a call this quickly in his entire life.

“Yes?” His voice still sounded a little hoarse because of his failed attempt to sleep and he felt breathless.

“Chan?” As soon as he heard Jun’s voice, his heart started speeding up like he was in the process of running a marathon.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you? I know it’s already extremely late…I can call later again if—”

“No, it’s fine! I watched a movie and went to bed just some minutes ago…” The younger lied.

“Ah…okay. I’m glad you didn’t wait for me…”

They both went silent, until Chan spoke up again, “So, how did your apology go?”

“Really well actually…a lot better than I imagined. It’s also the reason I called you…I thought you might wanted to know.”

“I did, thanks.” He thought about, if he should tell Jun about his concerns and decided that there wasn’t much to lose now. “Actually, when you didn’t call, I was worried that something happened or that maybe you…”

“Changed my mind?” Jun ended his sentence.

Chan knew that there was no use in denying it now, so he simply nodded, until he remembered that the other couldn’t see him.

“Yes…” It wasn’t more than a whisper.

On the other side he could hear the older sigh.

“Can I come over?” He suddenly asked and completely caught Chan off guard.

“Now?” He glanced at it his alarm clock. It was nearly 3 am.

“If you don’t mind? I just don’t think it would be right to talk about this otherwise than in person.”

“Okay…”

The older immediately hung up.

* * *

 

It took Jun not even twenty minutes to show up at Chan’s door, which the latter used to clean up his apartment while worrying about what the older wanted to tell him.

“He said it went well…maybe it went too well…” he was just mumbling to himself, when suddenly someone rang the doorbell. “Oh God, he is here…”

Panic and nervousness rose in him and he quickly walked over to the door, to let the older in, thinking about what he should say to him without making it completely awkward. However, he didn’t have enough time to say anything at all, since as soon as he opened the door, Jun moved forward and crashed their lips together. Chan made a soft noise of surprise but returned the kiss without hesitation. Even though, he had been insecure and overwhelmed the last times, he felt more confident now and slowly started to experiment in actively kissing the other back. Somehow, they succeeded in moving to Chan’s room, falling on the bed without disconnecting their lips for even a second. Then after some time which felt like hours but also just seconds, they parted from each other again, to fill their lungs with air but that also only as far as that they could still lean their foreheads together.

“Was that…a good enough answer to your question?” Jun asked, still heavily breathing. At this a bright grin spread on Chan’s face.

“I think so…but are you drunk?” The other returned his smile, not answering his question, and the younger snuggled himself closer to his chest.

“Did you actually think I would simply change my mind and leave you after I finally gained enough courage to confess to you?”

“I can’t deny that I had my doubts…”

“And I can’t deny that I wasn’t completely sure myself…” Jun’s voice was merely a whisper, “But later, after I’ve apologized to Se-ri and we went drinking, she wanted me to tell her all the good things about you and I realized that I didn’t know where to start because there was just so much. And then, I think I talked about you for at least half an hour and when I finally stopped again, Se-ri just smiled at me. She told me that she was still hurt but not angry anymore, since she could finally understand it now. After she said that it somehow hit me, just how deep I’ve already fallen for you and even though I kind of feel like Alice, when she fell into the rabbit hole, I also realized that at the end, there would be Wonderland…and that I don’t want to stop my fall anymore.”

Jun ended his explanation and anxiously looked at Chan, to see his reaction. The latter looked at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, not having expected to get two confessions from the older in one night.

“I…I don’t know what to say…” He admitted after some moments of silence.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just stay by my side, that is answer and proof enough for me that I made the right decision. Because I might seem brave but I’m actually extremely scared…” Jun whispered into the darkness around them, avoiding Chan’s eyes. The latter propped up on his elbow, before he gave the older a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere and you also don’t have to pretend to be brave for me…even though I really think you are. I was scared too, when you talked to me for the first time and I realized that I had gotten a crush on you, not even five minutes after I’ve met you for the first time…You…you are my first love…”

At this confession, Jun pulled Chan down into a hug again.

“Then I’ll better not disappoint you.”

After that they went silent again and before the younger could even think about what to say next, he had fallen asleep in Jun’s warm and secure arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love them both too much, they are so cute.  
> And I feel sorry for Se-ri but she is so nice and understanding  
> Btw have you noticed how completely not sly I put in the whole wonderland theme of Ace's new album (which I love btw)...all the theories were so good tho, it's kind of sad they weren't right...
> 
> Also...Jun was definitly drunk...what do you guys think? xD
> 
> See you in the next (and last TT) chapter <3


	9. Epilog Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Ik I promised you that this would be the last chapter and that was actually the plan but while writing, it just became longer and longer and I’m still not finished writing it…like srsly if I keep going this will end up longer than the whole ff (okay maybe that is a bit exaggerated but still…)  
> So I thought It would just split it in half after all and post the first part so that you also don’t have to wait another month for my lazy ass to finish it :”) I hope that is fine…
> 
> Btw I got twitter (even tho it's my first time using it so I'm sorry if I'm too dumb to use it properly in the beginning) and if you want to be kept informed about my stories, point out mistakes (or even good things) and fangirl together with me you can follow me [here](https://twitter.com/silbermond1999) :D
> 
> Sry this was way too long like always but my username isn’t babbling without a reason yk :”) Now have fun with this mess I somehow created

“How do I look?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should come out of the bathroom first, before asking me something like that.” Chan could hear Jun chuckling softly, before the door got opened and his boyfriend walked out, nearly leading the younger to stop breathing. In his opinion to say, Jun looked amazing was and understatement. He naturally was handsome but in combination with his styled, dark hair and the Tuxedo he was wearing, Chan felt like he looked at the lead character of a cheesy drama.

“Wow…” was everything he got out and his boyfriend turned bright read, his eyes disappearing because of the shy giggles which left his mouth. He even hid his face behind his hands…so endearing and cute.

“You don’t need to exaggerate…” He mumbled bashfully and the younger nearly rolled his eyes.

“I’m not…I just happen to have the most gorgeous looking man in the entire world as my boyfriend…that’s all.” At this Jun looked like he was about to walk back into the bathroom out of shyness and Chan jumped up, laughing, to take him into his arms.

“Shouldn’t you slowly have gotten used to me complimenting you? People must have told you, you’re handsome all your life.”

“They did, but it’s different, when you tell me…I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it…”

Chan wanted to reply something, when they suddenly got interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Chan, Jun? Are you still in there? I hope you are finished dressing up and look nice, because we are already running late and I’m gonna kill one of you, if we get there too late!”

They both stared at the door, still having their arms wrapped around each other, before Jun glanced at the younger with a frown.

“That is Seungjun…Am I right?” Chan only sighed and nodded. Then he went over to the door to let his friend in.

Seungjun looked pleased after he spotted them both already fully dressed up and simply walked in their shared hotel room, not caring about any norms of decency, followed by Hoyjin whose apologizing expression on his face was nowadays framed by soft pink hair.

“Good, at least you are ready to go. I thought you two would still be in bed or something…”

Once more Chan sighed and Hyojin joined in.

“Babe…maybe you should relax a bit more? It’s not even your wedding after all and—”

“Just because it’s not my wedding, doesn’t mean it doesn’t have to be perfect! I planned this for weeks…I’m not gonna let all my work be destroyed because these two love birds can’t keep their hands from each other!”

As if he had been caught doing something wrong, Jun immediately withdraw his hand from where he had secretly placed it on Chan’s waist, while Seungjun had spoken.

“Well…we obviously were able to keep our hands from each other and are ready…So, let’s just go.” The younger said, knowing quite well that Seungjun’s stressed mood wouldn’t change until the ceremony was finally over and everything had went the way he wanted it to. Up to that they simply needed to stay calm and do whatever he wanted them to do and everything would be fine.

“That’s the right attitude.” With these words his friend turned on his heels and left the room again, not even waiting for anyone to follow him. The remaining three shared a tried glance. They all knew the next few hours would be exhausting for all of them.

“I’m sorry…” Hyojin started apologizing but Chan hushed him with a hand gesture.

“There is nothing to apologize for…I mean he isn’t that wrong…just a bit stressed…Has he been like this for a long time now?” Hyojin nodded tiredly.

“I think he hasn’t really slept for days now…He just wants it to be perfect for them, you know…After everything that has happened…” Silence arose. After all, this was something they all wanted and they could be happy that Seungjun did the hardest part on his own. They owned him to at least understand and help him today and because of that they all suddenly started following him outside, without any need to agree on it.

 

* * *

 

The hall, which the wedding would take place in, was already busy with last preparations and arriving guests. It wasn’t big, since only close friends and family were invited, but with the flower arrangements and big windows, it looked incredible beautiful.

The three quickly spotted Seungjun who was animatedly talking to a dark-haired man in an expensive looking suit. When they came closer Chan realized that it was Sehyoon and he quickened his pace, before jump-hugging him from behind. The older firstly tensed startled but then he recognized Chan and turned around smiling brightly and nervously at the same time.

“You are here…”

“Of course, we’re here...What kind of best men would we be, if we weren’t?” Said Jun and when Sehyoon’s eyes fell on his best friend, he immediately relaxed a bit.

“Sorry…I’m just…I think I’ve never felt this nervous before…”

At this Hoyjin carefully leant closer to Chan before quietly asking,

“Do you mean if Seungjun and I ever marry, he’ll be even more nervous than he already is?” The younger could clearly hear the concern in his voice.

“Probably…” He whispered back and the other sighed.

“Then it’s probably better we don’t…Or I need a lot pills that calm him down.”

Meanwhile Sehyoon looked searchingly at the people around them.

“Where is Donghun?”

“I’m right here.” A voice said from behind Chan and suddenly someone wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Donghun! I haven’t seen you in an eternity…” He exclaimed happily and turned around to look into the face of his friend. Once Jun and Chan had gotten together, he had also started to spend more and more time with Donghun after noticing that they got along extremely well. By now they had become really good friends and he knew that Jun couldn’t help but sometimes get jealous because of their closeness even though there was no reason to. Chan still only had eyes for him after all.

“I’m sorry…I was really busy working and also…I found myself a girlfriend.”

“Really?! Where is she? I want to meet her.” Donghun laughed at the excitement he had cursed.

“You all will, soon enough, but she sadly couldn’t make it today since her boss didn’t let her take a day off…” He let go of the younger again before also hugging the rest and joining their little circle next to him.

“Too bad…does she work in the same office as you?” Chan asked curiously.

“No, but she works across the street. I first met her in one of the Cafes nearby, when we both were in helplessly need of caffeine.”

“Wow that sounds…super romantic. However, could we maybe talk about stuff like this later? The ceremony is supposed to start in 15 minutes and I don’t even know if Jason is already ready yet or not.” Seungjun suddenly spoke up, sounding extremely stressed and Hyojin put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“He is probably ready and just waits for everything to start, don’t worry.” However, Seungjun didn’t look convinced at all.

“I can go and see how he is doing.” Chan quickly offered, feeling bad that he hadn’t visited his best friend yet, anyway. Seungjun didn’t even answer and instead walked over to check the wedding cake instead which the other took as affirmation to keep going.

* * *

 

In front of Jason’s room, he met Mr. and Mrs. Kim who seemingly were just about to go downstairs. They looked more than happy to see Chan again after such a long time and Mrs. Kim immediately pulled him into a hug.

“Chan! It’s so nice, seeing you again. You have to promise me that you’ll talk to us later, after the ceremony. You know, we care about you as much as about Jason.” At this he could only smile while Mrs. Kim let him go again. “By the way, is it true that your parents will come to the party later?” That was something he had completely forgotten about.

“Yes…The ceremony is only for close friends and family but they are invited to the party.” He answered, suddenly feeling less comfortable than before.

“Have you already visited them since you arrived? They missed you a lot, you know.” Chan shook his head, nervousness rising in him at the thought of meeting his parents later, “Not yet…”

He knew, they had missed him and he had missed them not any less but it would also be the first time that he would see them after he had told them, he was dating a man. Besides that, they would even meet Jun and he wasn’t sure if that would eventually be a bit too much at once. But he could still think about that later.

“Darling, we really should go downstairs now. The wedding will start soon and we should greet…the other groom.” Jason’s father hesitated a bit at the last part but not without smiling. Chan knew it hadn’t been too easy for them to accept their son’s sexuality at first but they were doing a really great job at getting used to it even though it had taken them some time. By now they were genuinely happy for the couple and even insisted to at least pay for all the flight tickets for the guests who had to arrive from Korea since they were holding the wedding in Jason’s hometown in the US. After all, this was the place in which they had fallen in love and well…marrying in Korea sadly wasn’t possible anyways. Neither would their marriage be legally official but understandably they still had wanted to do it.

The Kims excused themselves and Chan finally did, what he was here for in the first place.

“Come in!” Jason called through the door after the younger had knocked.

His best friend stood in the middle of the room, looking like he had paced around it just some seconds ago and forced himself to smile as soon as he saw Chan enter. He was similar dressed as Sehyoon and the younger couldn’t help but feel sentimental at the sight.

“God, I can’t believe you’ll be married in less than 30 minutes…” Slipped it out of him and Jason nervously ran his hand through his hair.

“Me neither…”

“I’m so so happy for you.” Chan suddenly felt tears gathering in his eyes and he tried to blink them away. Meanwhile his best friend only smiled, his eyes seemingly getting teary too.

“I know you are…you have always been the best friend I could only wish for.”

“You too. Just imagine I wouldn’t have bumped into you…”, the younger recalled their first meeting and Jason started grinning.

“Oh yeah…Sehyoon was so ready to fight you back then…I think he was so done with everything that he nearly dragged me out of the school again.” They both laughed, the tears slowly disappearing.

“I think I’ll never get used to the fact that he has been there the whole time but we couldn’t see him…” Chan said after a while.

“And I think I’ll never get used to him not being invisible to everybody else. By the way, are your parents coming later?” Why did everybody ask him that?

Chan simply nodded, not feeling the need to mention that Jason’s mother had already asked the same question nor being able to, since the nervousness from earlier had returned and seemed to have stolen his voice. Jason looked at him with sympathy, seemingly having forgotten that it was his wedding and that he was the one who should feel nervous instead of his best friend. He walked closer to Chan and fondly patted his arm.

“Don’t worry too much. It will be all right…You parents were always way more open about stuff like this than my parents and now look at them…Even they got used to the thought of me marrying a man.” The younger wanted to reply something when suddenly loud classical music resounded and they both froze to ice sculptures. Chan could practically see the panic rise in Jason, his own problems were immediately forgotten and they switched roles. Now the other was the one panicking again,

“What if I trip? What if Sehyoon suddenly decides he doesn’t want to marry me after all?”

“You know that won’t happen, idiot. It will be fine,” Chan tried to calm him down, “But I think I really have to go…Seungjun will kill me if something goes wrong and I’m actually supposed to already be downstairs.” He was nearly out of the door when the voice of the other held him back.

“Can we go down together?” Even though it was a simple request Jason sounded extremely vulnerable in that moment. Chan surprised looked at him for some seconds before he smiled.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

The ceremony went perfectly. That was the only clear thing Chan could remember afterwards. The rest was a bright blur of classical music, smiles and the happiness he had felt inside of him for his friends who exchanged their vows. Their marriage might not be official legal, when they went back home, but to them it was, and that was the only thing that counted. After they both had given each other their rings and kissed to seal their vows, everybody had rushed forward to congratulate them. Chan was no exception and even weeks later Jun still made fun of him because he had been helplessly crying the whole time, even though the older also hadn’t been capable of holding back the tears. Still Donghun beat them all and needed at least half an hour to calm down again afterwards.

Later, they all sat down for cake, before Jason stood up to hold the mandatory wedding speech. It wasn’t really long nor as romantic and epic as these kind of speeches in every cheesy movie but it fitted the mood perfectly,

“I thank you all for coming and especially Seungjun for his help to plan this incredible day. Seriously you have no idea how grateful we are,” Jason said and Sehyoon nodded in agreement, “Also, it’s funny how my first crush is now one of my best men and my wedding planner and the guy who tried the hardest to get us to end up together is now my husband, sitting right next to me.” He laughed while their parents shared mildly confused looks. After all they still believed that the two had met at work not too long ago and Jason knew Seungjun for years. Suddenly the latter got up.

“Is it exposing and funny story time now?” He asked and the other shrugged grinning before sitting down again. “Well then…You guys saw Jason walking down the aisle, right? Maybe you also thought that there was a special meaning behind it being Jason instead of the other way round but let me tell you the real reason. So, there we were; two weeks before the wedding and I was extremely stressed and nearly forgot to ask them who wants to be the one to walk and who the one to wait.” He made a short pause to fill his lungs with air before continuing, “They just looked at each other and I’m 100 percent sure they had completely forgotten about it, because seriously…without me you wouldn’t even be able to eat cake let alone be sitting in this beautiful room but that is not the topic right now. Anyway, suddenly Sehyoon said that Jason should be the one walking and we both asked him why. Do you want to hear his reason?” Seungjun’s listeners nodded eagerly while Jason laughed and Sehyoon turned pink, smiling sheepishly, “He was sure that if he would walk, he would definitely stumble and fall because he would be, and I’m quoting right now; ‘too distracted by Jason’s beauty’.” The whole room started groaning and chuckling at the cheesiness of the reason while Sehyoon hid his face behind his hands. Jason next to him only grinned brightly and patted his head.

“Isn’t that too much and extremely cute at the same time? Meanwhile my boyfriend hasn’t even told me that I look pretty today once…” Again, everybody laughed except Hyojin who joined Sehyoon in turning red and seemed to search for the right compliment to make, as soon as he got the opportunity.

“Never mind, what I want to say is that these two people are really important to me…or not only me but us all and that we will always support them through their hard times…even though I can’t quite imagine that there will be any.” Everybody hummed in agreement and smiled at the couple who seemed to be unable to stop grinning anytime soon.

Then Jun next to Chan suddenly jumped up.

“Now it’s time for games, guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you probably thought I would withhold you wokwan’s wedding but nooope, here it is bc this couple deserves it. 
> 
> And I really don't want this ff to end even tho I could focus more on my other ffs afterwards TT


	10. Epilog Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii ;D I'm sorry I took nearly a month to finish this but I'm trying to balance all my stories and write them all at the same time and that is so hard :")
> 
> I don't want to say a lot more except have fun with this last chapter :) (Okay that is a lie...there is actually a tiny bit more soon but whatever this is the official end)
> 
> Aaaand wth A.C.E Comeback sooon like...I'm not ready?! And they want to go on a freaking world tour?! I just hope they don't share the opinion that Europe seemingly isn't part of the world lol :")

They didn’t end up playing games though since Seungjun had already planned them for the party later and there was nothing that could change his mind. Instead they all gathered on the floor between the tables, so that they were closer to each other, and started exchanging stories about stuff that had happened while they hadn’t been able to see each other. Jason and Sehyoon spent most of the time with Jason’s parents since they hardly ever saw each other and Chan knew how much both of them had missed them. Mrs. Kim was nonstop telling the older embarrassing stories from Jason’s childhood while Sehyoon pretended to listen to them for the first time even though he had probably been present to all of them.

“You know in the beginning we were really dumbfounded when Jason told us about you.” Chan could suddenly hear Jason’s mother saying and when he looked over to them, he saw Mr. Kim nodding in agreement.

“It wasn’t because you were a man, Jason told us about his preferences way earlier. It’s…I don’t know if he told you but as a child he was really obsessed with his imaginary friend and guess what…” Sehyoon tried his best to look as if he had no idea what Mrs. Kim was talking about, while rising his eyebrows questioningly.

“He had the same name as you. Sehyoon. Isn’t that a funny coincidence?” She started laughing and the newly wedded couple tried his best to join in without it sounding too forced.

“Yes…really funny mom…” Said Jason and quickly changed the topic.

Meanwhile Chan leaned back until he felt his spine touch Jun’s chest who was still talking to Donghun about something related to the other’s work. The younger had no knowledge about it and didn’t understand any of the jargon they used, so he simply started to let his thoughts run free, only focusing on the breathing of his boyfriend behind him. After some minutes Jun shifted to another position which allowed them both to sit more comfortably, before he put his arms around Chan, pulling him even closer and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. The younger smiled happily while watching the scene and people around him. This was how he liked it. This was a moment in which he felt completely comfortable and safe and he wished he could just stop the time, to freeze it and be able stay a little longer in it.

However, that wasn’t possible. The time passed way too quickly and while they were all talking, the staff had started cleaning up the mess from lunch and prepared for the dinner and the party. Then the first additional guests slowly started showing up and Chan felt the uneasiness from earlier that day crawling back into his body. It was only a matter of minutes until his parents would arrive too and he had to face one of his greatest fears.

“Is everything all right?” Jun whispered into his ear and immediately Chan felt how he relaxed. Never would he have thought that one day there would be a person who’s voice alone would have such an impact on him.

“I’m fine…” He answered quietly but his boyfriend detected the lie right away.

“No, you are not. Since earlier you were unable to sit still and you’ve been looking around the room as if you are an owl on a hunting trip.”

Chan frowned and couldn’t help but grin amused. “What kind of comparison is that?”

“Don’t you know it? It’s pretty popular…”

“No…I’m pretty sure this is the first time that I heard it…” His grin had gotten even wider.

“Then you are just uneducated…” Jun replied and the younger could practically see the pout. He turned around.

“Well, if I’m an owl, you certainly look like a duck right now.” However, his boyfriend didn’t respond to his teasing and only eyed him up and down.

“Is it because of your parents?” He picked up his former subject and Chan sighed.

“I’m just worried about how they’ll react…you know, I haven’t seen them since—"

“You told them that you are dating a guy, I know…” Jun finished the sentence, he had heard a hundred times these past couple weeks. “And you are worried that they’ll not except you…but have you ever thought about them maybe even reacting positively? Jason has said so many times that they are pretty open minded and—”

“Channi?” Everything in Chan froze, his brain seemed to stop working and before he knew what he was doing he had jumped up and away from Jun, punching his elbow into his side in the process on accident. The latter let out a pained moan and looked at him with a mix of surprise and hurt, though probably not because of the physical pain. Wow, now he didn’t only feel like throwing up because of his nervousness but also like a complete asshole.

“Is that…your mother?” His boyfriend asked, still rubbing the side in which he had been punched and the younger looked into the direction, where the voice had come from, while slowly nodding. There they stood…his parents which he hadn’t seen in ages, neither in real life nor skype. Instantly he felt the urge to run over to them and hug them, because he had missed them a lot, but the thought of his current situation kept his feet rooted down on the ground.

“Don’t you want to greet them?” Once more the younger nodded but still didn’t move even a centimeter.

After realizing that their son wasn’t going to come over to them any time soon, Chan’s parents started to walk into their direction instead and Chan’s thoughts became a complete mess. What should he do now?

Slowly Jun got up too and placed himself next to the younger, linking their hands.

“It’s gonna be all right, believe me. And if not, we’ll still be fine…we have each other, right?” But Chan didn’t respond, he was still too focused on his parents.

“Maybe you should let me talk to them alone first…It’s probably gonna be easier for them to—”

However, Chan wasn’t able to end his sentence since his parents had reached them faster than he had expected. He didn’t even have enough time to let go of Jun’s hand, before his mother suddenly pulled them both into a bone crushing hug.

“Channi, my baby! I missed you so much!” She exclaimed loudly, so that probably everybody present was now directing their attention at them. Chan’s mother pulled away again for only some seconds, to look at them but her eyes weren’t on the younger how he had expected and on Jun instead who looked a bit overwhelmed with the sudden physical contact. Then she smiled at him and hugged them again.

“And this must be your boyfriend! You should have told me that he is so handsome, I would have tried to meet him sooner.”

At this the older laughed and after his mother finally let go of them again, Chan looked at them dazed. Was this really happening right now?

“Wait, so you don’t have a problem with me dating…men?” He asked, still in unbelief.

“Of course not, silly. We are living in the 21. Century in America…” His father answered his question, who had also reached them by now, smiling brightly. At this Chan started pouting.

“Many people still have issues with it, though…” He defended himself.

“That is true.” His mother agreed. “But we are not one of them…By the way, what is your name? Channi ended our skype call so fast the last time that I had no time to ask.”

The younger could clearly see the small, amused smile which bloomed on his boyfriend’s face after he heard his mother calling him ‘Channi’ but it also seemed to be the only thing his brain had processed because he simply didn’t answer and only stared at the floor, his smile growing wider and wider. Chan had a hard time holding back his laughers while he carefully nudged him into the side.

“Babe? They asked you something.” He only realized that he had used Jun’s pet name after everybody, including the latter, stared at him with big eyes. Chan felt how he turned red and grabbed his boyfriends’ hand for comfort without really noticing it either.

“Oh, really? I’m sorry…I kind of zoomed out I think.” Jun apologized, getting an even darker shade than Chan.

The younger’s parents only looked at them as if they were watching cute baby puppies.

“It’s all right…I asked you about your name.”

“Ahh…it’s Junhee…huh Park Junhee but everybody calls me Jun.”

In that moment a voice literally screamed over the noises of the talking guests, making everybody jump startled,

“WE WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU TO SIT DOWN ON YOUR TABLES SO WE CAN FINALLY START EATING DINNER! Thank you.”

Chan’s mother frowned. “Was that Seungjun?” Her son nodded, feeling worried about his friend’s voice and stress level.

“Wow…wasn’t he like…always the quiet one of you three? How things can cha—,” suddenly she stopped in the middle of here sentence, staring at something behind Chan. Confused he followed her stare, only to see how Hyojin was carefully holding Seungjun’s face between his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, while probably trying to somehow calm him down.

“So…you all three are dating men?” His mother asked quietly, sounding a bit confused.

“I guess…”

“Okay. Geat.”

With these words she simply walked away to search for her table and after Chan’s father had smiled at them one last time he quickly followed her.

* * *

 

The rest of the night passed in a blur. They ate dinner and afterwards Seungjun finally allowed them to start playing all kinds of wedding games. Chan still felt lightheaded from the relief that his parents hadn’t disowned him and were instead supporting his sexuality and it made him laugh even more than he usually did.

The games ended with Jason throwing his bouquet of flowers into the crowd of the still unmarried guests and Chan felt his face getting hot, when Jun was the one catching it and smiling at him sheepishly, his face as red as the roses between the other flowers. It also didn’t help that everybody started chanting that they should kiss, the loudest voices being the ones from the newly wedded couple and his parents. However, as soon as Chan’s lips met Jun’s, like always, everything around them seemed to disappear, the noises fading into the background and the only thing he could think about was how happy he was to be able to kiss his boyfriend like that, even in front of his parents.

“I love you”, Chan whispered quietly into the other’s ear after, under loud cheers, they had broken apart from each other again. At this words Jun’s face immediately light up like a Christmas tree and the younger couldn’t help but give him another kiss to the cheek.

“I love you too”, he replied softly. Then their private moment got destroyed,

“Oh no! Look at the flower bouquet! Did you forget that I—” But they should never know what they had forgotten since Seungjun’s voice died in a muffled sound of protest. Caught off guard the couple looked up, only to see Hyojin pressing his lips on the ones of his boyfriend who stared at him with wide, surprised eyes.

“Wow…Hyojin is really goes lengths today…I think I’ve never seen them kiss in public before.” Jason said who suddenly appeared next to Chan, sounding as if he couldn’t believe his own eyes. “This day is definitely full of surprises.”

He was right and next one came soon after.

“Hey guys, does someone want to dance?” Sehyoon’s voice sounded through the speakers on the walls and immediately Jun turned to Chan, smiling at him softly, before taking his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you have to listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IanZD91PoY&index=18&list=PLyO8qAsNf1wT6MbIbT5vifTzGVIP6i8YW&t=0s) and imagine Wowkwan, Junchan and Hyojun...Seunghin....(wtf I forgot their ship name, send help!) dancing to this (and maybe cry with me lol)  
> (I think the song fits wowkwan pretty well...I thought about making it their wedding song but it's seriously too sad :"))
> 
> Also…this is the second story I ever finished and maybe I can actually get used to it lol…:”D  
> I’m really happy so many of you liked this ff even tho it wasn’t as exciting and plot heavy as My imaginary friend. Now that I’m finished, I already have new story ideas (even tho I’m still writing too many other ffs at the moment) and I need to force myself to not start anything new and continue writing the others instead (I have about six ideas already waiting to be written in my memos :")) That is also why I'm not as sad as I was about the ending of my imaginary friend but I'm still gonna miss Junchan tho :/ 
> 
> Btw if you have any wish for a ship I should write about you can always tell me and if I like it, I might actually do it :D
> 
> I hope you had as much fun as me <3 and see you soon!


	11. Epilog Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog Epilog (is that even a thing? I think not…lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else who misses A.C.E? I mean...I guess...when I look at all the stuff happening on Twitter. Choices are slowly losing their minds lol  
> But seriously...it's so quiet, it's scary. I can't decide if I should be worried or not but they are probably just busy preparing for the best comeback ever so...
> 
> Anyway...since I miss them, I wanted to post something but then I remembered I might have written a lot but only in my notebook and not on my PC...so I have to copy that first (which will take so long bc it's a lot) and in the meantime I'm giving you the final end of 'Welcome to Teddytopia'. I said everything in the last chapter so...I just hope you liked it and had fun :)
> 
> Btw this chapter is not a real chapter but more like a bonus which is connected to the second part "Our imaginary future." So this is more interesting if you are reading that too or you are thinking about reading it (you should tho...I'm putting a lot of effort into it too and there is probably more going on than in the first part lol)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/HonigMuffel) :)

Chan had spent his last two hours dancing with Jun and was on his way to the bar, when suddenly Jason stumbled into his sight, looking at him with big, unbelieving eyes.

“Chan? Is it really you?” He asked, his voice shaking and his best friend looked at him bewildered, feeling a little scared.

“Yes, it’s me…You know I wouldn’t miss your wedding. Also, we talked to each other like 15 minutes ago…”

“Oh, thank God! You have no idea how much I missed you!”

Jason pulled him into a tight hug and Chan returned it confused, concern rising in him.

“How much exactly did you drink?” He wanted to know and carefully pulled away from the other again. However, he got no answer and instead Jason started looking around searchingly.

“Have you seen Sehyoon anywhere? I need to find him! I need to apologize for what I’ve said to him…”

“Wait, did you two have a fight? Jason, tell me what happened! Jason!” But his best friend had already disappeared in the crowd again and Chan quickly tried to follow him, only to run into Sehyoon.

“Have you seen Jason?” They both asked each other at the same time and then sighed in frustration.

“What happened?”  The younger wanted to know and Sehyoon only shrugged.

“Nothing…we were dancing and he told me, he needed to go to the toilette. But he hasn’t returned yet and that’s why I was searching for him…” At this Chan frowned even more confused now.

“So, you didn’t fight or anything?” He wanted to know and the older looked at him bewildered.

“No, why should we? It’s our wedding day, at least today everything should be fine, right?” He grinned happily, while Chan felt incredibly lost.

“But he was just searching for you and told me that he—”

“Baby! There you are!” Sehyoon suddenly interrupted the younger and a happily smiling Jason threw himself into the arms of his freshly wedded husband.

“Sorry, I don’t know how, but I got lost on the way back from the toilette. Uh, hi Chan. Do you have a good time? Where is Jun?”

Chan looked from Sehyoon, to his best friend and back again, still not understanding what was going on. “But…”, he tried again only to get interrupted once more,

“Chan-ah! I thought you wanted to go to the bar?” Jun wrapped one arm around his waist while he handed him a glass of water which the younger gratefully accepted.

“I did but I got distracted…” he answered while carefully watching his freshly married best friends dance together. They acted completely normal and in love like always. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and still he couldn’t forget Jason’s desperate expression and the regret with which he had told Chan he needed to apologize to Sehyoon. Had he misunderstood? Or had it even been only an imagination because of the alcohol?

Chan had no idea what was going on but he would find out and if necessary help his best friend, no matter what it would take. After all, that was what friends were there for.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what happened to Jason? Why did he act so weirdly? Did he lie or did they indeed fight?  
> Well...you can find out in "Our imaginary future" (No self promo lol)
> 
> I hope you had fun and have a good day or even better, I wish you a good week :)
> 
> Bye bye,  
> Babbling <3


End file.
